Seeing Red
by Orage
Summary: AU storyline - Not everything is as it seems at the hospital Rogue is taken to. In an effort to make sense of it all she must deal with the consequences of falling for the stranger in the background.
1. loose gravel

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **Randirogue, TheRealMai, GreenFairyGirl88, ishandahalf, Antonia, Sara**, and **Aro**, for reviewing my last chapter of _Barely Breathing_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_How did I even get here?_' They young woman shook the dust from her hair, climbing to her feet. Her vision was a little blurry, and she blinked a few times, clearing the crud from her eyes.

A slight stinging feeling distracted her, and she slowly bent her head down, acknowledging the glass shards that had embedded their way into her arm. Her mind felt fuzzy, her muscles like molasses. She began to pick the shards from her skin, ignoring the pain as tiny drops of blood decorated her arm.

She could feel her breath moving in and out, thudding loudly in her ears. When she had pulled the last bit of glass out, she lifted her green, desolate eyes up, taking in her surroundings.

A long expanse of highway. No car. No sign of what had broken and bit into her skin. She shuffled her feet around in the gravel. One clammy hand rose to her forehead as she started walking to a railing a dozen yards away that protected the edge of the road.

When she reached the metal strip she rested her body against it, leaning over. A large body of water resided below the railing, stretching out significantly, forming a huge lake. It had to be a hundred degrees out; she could feel the sweat pouring down her neck as she stood her back against the sun. She had an urge to jump the hundred feet down, into the water to cool off.

She swallowed, realizing her throat was parched. As she took a deep breath she could hear herself wheeze. Her nails began to dig into the railing, as one hot tear slid down her cheek.

She had no memories before this moment. She wasn't even quite sure what her name was. She tried focusing on the area on the other side of the lake where she could just make out the shape of a large house. Maybe they could help her.

She could hear the honking of a car in the distance. She didn't turn to it though, her mind was processing things very slowly, and her energy was low.

The spitting sound of gravel and an engine shutting off came moments later, as two pairs of feet began to walk towards her.

"Excuse me, Miss? Are you alright?" The voice sounded genuinely worried. She looked down to her arm, covered in a red tint, shiny with her blood. She turned to face the man, as she tried to choke out words.

He was a good looking man, standing there eyebrows furrowed, decked out in red sunglasses. A red head shuffled behind him, trying to get closer.

"Ah-Ah don't know." Her eyes became more confused at the sound of her voice. _Ah'm from the south?_ She thought, turning her attention back to the couple.

The man glanced to the woman beside him quickly. "Look, my name's Scott, and this is Jean," he pointed to the red head. "Why don't you let us help you? What's your name?

She swallowed. "Just uh, call meh Rogue.

The man nodded. "Ok, well, Rogue, we work in a hospital just across that lake." Rogue glanced in the direction of his pointer finger.

Jean rushed forward then, a white rag in her hand that Rogue had not noticed before. "Let me help you with your wound Rogue." Jean smiled, wrapping the cool clothe around Rogue's arm.

The three began to walk back to Scott's red convertible in silence, as Rogue fingered the soft clothe on her arm. She took a back seat, returning her vision to the large house across the lake. The car rumbled to life as Scott moved back onto the road. No one spoke for a few seconds.

"What kinda hospital is that anyway? It looks like a mansion ta meh." Rogue muttered.

She heard Jean clear her throat. "It's more like an institute Rogue. Not necessarily for mentally ill people." Jean paused. "It's uh, more like a place for people who are different to say the least. People who can't be a part of this society.

"It's run by a man named Eric Lensherr," Scott added, glancing in the mirror to look at Rogue. "You'll see Rogue. We'll help you.

The rest of the car trip was silent as they drove up the long winding road to the mansion. She felt like she belonged in a horror movie as she took in the creepy wrought iron gates laced with vines. Looking to her right as they entered, she could make out a garden, and what looked like a graveyard on top of the hill to its side. They pulled to a stop near the front steps and Rogue joined Jean and Scott as they exited the car.

As they entered the front lobby, Rogue could see a young girl in the corner near the grand staircase. Her back was to the trio, and she made no move to face them. Her brown hair was tied in a ponytail and she seemed to be staring at the empty wall in front of her. Jean and Scott were musing over what looked like a bundle of mail, and paid no attention to Rogue nor the girl in the corner.

Slowly, the young girl turned her head sideways, her blank expression eying Rogue. She gave a short smile, but her eyes remained eerily hollow. Rogue spun around to face Scott and Jean.

"Who's that girl over there?" Rogue asked in a hushed whisper. Jean and Scott looked behind her, their expression confused. Scott removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes.

"What girl Rogue?

Spinning back around, the girl was nowhere in sight. Rogue cursed herself, wondering if she had been seeing things.

"Ah think Ah need ta sleep, or somethin'.

"That's probably a good idea Rogue," Jean agreed, "But first I'm going to take you to see Hank, our resident doctor, so he can patch your arm up.

"Um, alright." Rogue continued to look around the lobby, half expecting to see the girl again.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Come on, I'll take you to the infirmary.

They began to walk down an empty hallway, once again in silence. But it was just Jean and Rogue this time, Scott had business elsewhere.

Rogue peeked in every room they passed. The setting sun had begun to create dark shadows, making the details of each room hard to make out. A large archway marked the next room, which seemed to be the kitchen, as Rogue picked out a stove through what little light was left.

But she stopped when she noticed a figure crouched on the counter, one leg dangling over the edge. No overhead light was on, covering the man in a shroud of darkness. She paused, enraptured by the man somehow, as if he were silently calling to her.

The man rose his head as if he felt he was being watched. Rogue felt herself gasp as two red dots made themselves visible. Suddenly she was tugged away rather forcefully by Jean.

"Jean, wait! That man in there had-

"He didn't have anything Rogue. Around here it's best to forget those sorts of things. Especially when it comes to that man.

Rogue ripped her arm from Jean's sharp grasp. "Whaddya mean around here? What is this place?

Jean continued walking, and Rogue began to pace slowly behind her.   
"This is just a hospital Rogue. For those that think they are something that they are not; that don't truly understand their condition.

"Ya mean they are crazy people then?

"Some of them, yes. But most are just confused and scared." Jean pressed an elevator button, and after the soft ding of the door opening, she stepped inside. Rogue followed her.

"So y'all just let these people wander the mansion?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

She noticed Jean's jaw tighten. "I was once a patient here Rogue. Eric is a great doctor. He understands that his patients are still people.

Rogue just nodded as they reached a pair of glass doors. As they walked into the sterile white lab, Rogue noticed a largely built man, bent over a microscope.

"Hello Hank." Jean greeted him.

He held one finger up to signal that he was almost down. A few moments later he stood up, a large grin on his face. He pushed a pair of dark rimmed glasses further up his nose. When he noticed the blood soaked clothe on Rogue's arm, his face scrunched up.

"Oh dear. This must be the patient Scott spoke of.

"When did you speak ta Scott?" Rogue asked suspiciously.

"Over the intercom my dear," Hank replied pleasantly. "My name is Hank McCoy. I am told you go by Rogue. Is there a last name?

"No.

"Fair enough. Have a seat." He gestured to a padded table, and Rogue sat down.

Jean began to head out, waving good bye. Hank moved over to a silver tray of equipment, picking up a few antiseptic pads. As he pressed them to Rogue's wounds, he began to hum.

"They really didn't pierce meh too bad Mr. McCoy.

"Please, call me Hank," he smiled as he threw the used pad into a nearby trashcan. "How did this happen Rogue?

Rogue tried to direct her attention to her arm. "Ah, uh, don't remember.

She noticed Hank pause. "Is that why you couldn't tell me your last name?

"Yes," Rogue replied embarrassed. "Ah don't remember anything bout' meh life before today.

Hank sighed, moving to his desk. He grabbed a clipboard.

"I'm going to run some more tests on you Rogue. It sounds like you may have amnesia.

Rogue swallowed and nodded, her feet kicking against the table.

"Ok Hank.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't know what you were thinking Remy! I should report you to Eric for this!" The red head fumed, placing her hands on her hips.

The Cajun's expression remained still, unrevealing. He exhaled the smoke of his cigarette in annoyance, never looking at Jean as he sat on the outside steps lazily.

"It ain't my fault Jean. No one told me we were having a fucking guest tonight." His words were spoken in a calm tone; one fluid, non-committal sentence.

"We don't have to keep you here you know," Jean threatened.

This caused Remy to smirk, as he rolled his eyes upwards at Jean. "What's de matter Jean? Tired o'me setting your nerves on fire?" Remy tapped the ash away, his eyes glued to hers in disgust.

Jean grimaced, her muscles tightening as she crossed her arms as if to protect herself. "I'm tired of you not playing by the rules." She countered, trying to raise her chin, hide her fear.

Remy turned his gaze forward again, stubbing his cigarette out on the stone steps.

"Not all o'us can be Scott Summers." It was his last response, as he allowed his eyes to gleam dangerously. Jean marched away on angry steps, leaving Remy by himself, as the sun disappeared, covering the sky in darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue breathed a sigh of impatience. She had been stuck in Hank's lab for four hours, waiting for a series of test results. For the last five minutes she had been listening to him grunt and murmur, without actually wording anything to her.

Finally he turned to face her, his expression grim. "Rogue, I'm sorry, but, it looks as if you may have to stay here for awhile longer.

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Ah don't think so Hank. This place gives meh the creeps.

Hank sighed. "Rogue, has anyone explained the nature of this place to you?" He pulled up a stool beside Rogue.

"Briefly. It's an institute for crazy people. People who think they're something they ain't.

Hank smiled, but quickly it faded to a frown. "Close, I suppose. You see Rogue everyone here is sick. They have a gene that is slowly screwing up their growth process, affecting quite often their mental health, making many crazy.

"And what kind o'gene is this?" Rogue asked, curiously.

Something passed over Hank's eyes, his face suddenly becoming stern.

"That isn't the important part Rogue.

"Well, Ah ain't crazy. And Ah don't feel sick, so Ah'm leaving if you won't tell meh more." Rogue slid off her seat, but Hank grabbed her arm.

"You have the gene Rogue. You will be affected soon enough.

Rogue ripped her arm away. "Ah don't believe ya.

Hank put his smile back on. "Rogue, I am not here to harm you. If you do not start treatment immediately, you could very well die.

She stood there unmoving, as Hank moved to a counter, his back to her. She closed her eyes, trying to understand everything. She couldn't be dying. But then again, she couldn't remember anything about her life.

Hank returned with a bottle of pills. "Take one of these twice a day Rogue. I will schedule for you to meet with me once a week. I will send for Jean again, and she can lead you to an open bedroom.

"This place is a like a hospice," Rogue whispered, lightly clutching the bottle of pills. "It's a place for people who're dying.

Hank looked to the floor. "Yes, Rogue, I'm afraid it is. Everyone here has the same disease. But some do recover.

"Ah saw the graveyard out front Hank.

His eyes roamed to the counter. "Yes, it is unfortunate how many have been buried there.

Rogue wanted to know more, but she could feel the fatigue in her bones. She heard the doors swoosh open, and Jean call for her.

"Ah'll be back tomorrow Hank. Ah want ta know more.

He nodded distractedly, returning his attention to his microscope as Rogue followed Jean out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue had returned to the kitchen that evening. She told herself it was to grab a glass of water to swallow down her pill. But truthfully she hoped to see the strange figure again.

She rummaged through the cupboards, laughing silently at herself for keeping the lights off, in hopes of attracting the man. Finally she found a glass, and she moved to the sink. She let the water run through it, as she gazed out the window. One white pill lay nestled in her palm.

She raised her hand up to place the pill on her tongue, when a hand swooped around and clasped over hers. Startled she dropped the water glass back in the sink. Her scream was muffled as another hand pressed against her mouth. It was surprisingly gentle against her lips.

"Y'sure you want t'be taking dat cherie?" The voice asked quietly. He removed his hands, her pill now in his possession.

"Well, Ah'm sure Ah don't want ta die," she began, spinning around to meet her attacker. She felt her body jolt slightly as she took in the handsome man before her.

He held the pill up in front of her face between two of his fingers. "Well, dis pill is guaranteed ta make y'crazy chere.

Rogue crossed her arms, suddenly feeling at unease. The man was standing incredibly close to her, his warm scent intoxicating her nose. She began to feel the same pull as she had before.

"Ah was told Ah would go crazy if Ah didn't take it.

The man laughed bitterly. "Dere be a lot bout' dis place you don't know about. Yet.

"Why should Ah believe you?" Rogue asked.

"Because chere, y'already trust me.

Rogue laughed. "Excuse meh? Are y'all one o'the people that's already crazy?

Remy's hazel eye's saddened. "Non chere. I'm one o'de few sane left.

"Then why are ya still here? Why dontcha just leave?

"It's complicated chere.

Rogue cocked her head to the side. "Ya were the man Ah saw earlier in the kitchen. Ah swear your eyes looked red.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of voices in the hallway distracted him. Quickly, he leaned in closer, his mouth near her ear.

"Trust me belle." He whispered

Rogue closed her eyes, her breath catching.

When she re-opened them, he was gone. But Jean and Scott were in the doorway. As they flicked the light on, they finally noticed her presence.

"Oh. Rogue, what are you doing in her with the light off?" Scott asked.

"Oh, uh," Rogue began to feel something in the palm of her hand, and she looked down. It was the pill. He had given it back. Quickly she pulled her glass out of the sink and refilled it. "Ah was just getting a glass o'water." She slipped the pill into her pocket and scurried past the two, avoiding eye contact and whispering good night on her way out.

When she had made it safely back to her room without another confrontation, she took the pill back out, staring at it once again. Her mouth tightened as she considered the stranger's advice. Clasping her fist tightly, and grunting in frustration she put the pill back in its bottle and collapsed into bed.


	2. fade fast

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Notes: There will be no Rogue/Magneto relations in this, just to reassure the bulk of you. I also ask you to bear with me, as this is a mystery sorta, and it won't make complete sense just yet.

Thanks to all of my reviewers so far: **TheRealMai, Antonia, ishandahalf, Totally Obsessed47, GreenFairyGirl88, Star-of-Chaos, Uninvited, Babydex** and **aceofshamrocks**. Thanks for your support!

To answer a few questions:

**Ishandahalf**: You're on the right trackÉ:)

**GreenFairyGirl88**: The disease will be explained a bit better as the chapters continue-as this chapter may show, it's not much of a disease.

**Babydex**: Like ishandahalf, you are on the right track. But the disease won't be the center point for the mystery. This is definitely an AU.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The piercing scream woke Rogue immediately, as she shot up from bed, her eyes frantic. Searching the clock near her bed she saw the blinking red 8:06. She grumbled a bit, but lazily crawled out of bed, pulling her black jeans on in the process.

She opened her door a crack, the screaming having gotten louder, now sounding very close. As her eye peeked out, she caught sight of Scott, his hand forcefully attached to a striking white haired woman. Jean was on her other side, working to calm the frightened woman. Another man she did not recognize stood a few feet from them, his quiet words addressing the scared woman.

Rogue parted her door a bit more, hoping to hear the conversation. The white haired woman's pained face turned suddenly to rage, as she threw Jean sideways, down the stairs. This distracted Scott, as he let go of her arm and rushed to Jean.

The woman mean while clenched her fists, her angry eyes looking completely white as she snarled at the man before her. But just as she lunged at him, the stranger from last night flew out of nowhere, knocking the woman to the floor, pinning her beneath him.

This caused Rogue to take a step outside her bedroom. She watched as he tried soothing her with his Cajun tongue, mumbling in French as he began to raise himself up to his knees. The woman began to twist about, tugging at her long strands of hair, before she curled herself into a fetal position, murmuring inaudible sounds.

The silver haired man she had sought to attack simply nodded in approval, before walking off without a word. The Cajun stood up, glancing towards the stairs where Jean had one arm wrapped around Scott in support, as she limped over.

Scott let go of Jean and leaned down, picking the seemingly sedated white haired woman up in his arms.

"I'll never understand how you get Ororo to calm down like that," he said quietly.

"I've never had a problem wit de femmes," he muttered without enthusiasm, his eyes roaming the floor. Once Scott and Jean had shuffled off, undoubtedly to the infirmary, Rogue took one more step forward.

"So how did ya get her to calm down?" she asked nervously, wrapping her hands around the bottom hem of her shirt.

He looked up at her with tired eyes, considering her question. Then he took a breath in and rubbed his neck. "Don't know chere," he said without conviction.

"Meh names Rogue.

"Remy," he said, before his eyes lit up with a thought. He strode towards her quickly, once again invading her space.

She was startled as he removed her hands from her shirt and lifted it up, nearly exposing the lower part of her breasts as he examined her stomach.

Rogue snapped out of her initial shock and slapped Remy's hands away, tugging her shirt back down. "What the hell do ya think you're doing?

He gave her an astonished look. "Ya didn't take de pill.

"What makes ya so sure?" Rogue asked, swallowing tightly.

"Y'get blue patchy spots on your skin at first, usually your arms or stomach, when y'take dose pills," Remy explained, backing up a bit.

Rogue put a hand to her stomach lightly. "What are y'all doing here? Are ya sick too?

He shook his head from side to side, his eyes wide as they watched Rogue's every movement. "Non. No. I work here.

"There must be something that makes ya stay here." Rogue pushed, her feet edging forward.

His eyes tensed, his mouth pursed briefly as he backed up. "Maybe." He replied. He leaned in, strands of his auburn hair falling forward. "But it ain't really any o'your business chere.

"Well Remy Ah-

"Try not t'learn too much about it here chere. It be for your own good." He rested a hand on her shoulder. As he touched her, an unreadable energy shot through them both. He met her emerald eyes desperately, before letting her go.

His mouth moved to speak, but no words came out as he began to back away towards the stairs.

"If Ah don't take the pills then how will Ah get better Remy?

"Just trust me chere. And don't tell nobody you ain't takin' em'." He paused, setting one hand on the railing. "It will all make sense soon. He looked up at her with a hopeful half smile before he turned his back to her and wordlessly jogged downstairs.

Rogue watched his form disappear before turning back around and re-entering her bedroom. She looked down at her clothes, ripped and dirty from whatever she had been through. She groaned at the condition her black jeans and tank were in. The purple mesh that had once overlapped the tank was filled with holes, draped over her bedpost.

"Damn." Rogue muttered, as she headed for the closet, hopeful that something would be inside. She was shocked to see a full wardrobe inside. She began to shuffle through the hangers, noticing a majority of brand names. It was very sleek, sexy clothing, and Rogue found herself attached to the satins slipping through her fingers.

She pulled a low slung, slinky green halter top out, finding a pair of dark denim pants to go with it. She walked to the mirror in the corner of her room, taking in her appearance for the first time.

Clots of mascara clung to her eyelashes, but any other previous make-up seemed to have rubbed off. Her shoulder length hair framed her face, her signature white stripe falling in her eyes. She lifted her tank off, and slowly began to dress in the clothes she had just found.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ro', dey treating you ok down here?" Remy asked quietly, squeezing the limp hand with his own. Her head rolled to the side, facing Remy. But her eyes were the only thing to truly acknowledge his presence.

Remy tried to smile as he watched her mouth quiver. Her eyes closed, as she took in a haggard breath.

"I will not last." Remy saw her lips move, as she spoke the words quietly.

"Dat's not true Ro'," Remy offered weakly. "You ain't taking dose pills no more.

Ororo smiled, shrugging her head to the side again. Her eyelids fluttered half open tiredly. "I thank you for trying my friend. But I'm afraid you were too late.

She saw Remy swallow in frustration. But his hand suddenly left her side as his eyes widened. Storm turned in the direction he was looking just as a beautiful, auburn haired woman strutted into the med bay.

Remy stood up, roaming over to the glass paned windows that surrounded Ororo's small room. He sighed as he pressed his forehead against the glass.

"She is very beautiful Remy.

He spun around then, startled. "Oui." He regained his composure. "She is." He returned to the window, watching her interact with Hank McCoy. His lips curled into a smile as he took in her outfit.

"It would do you good my friend.

Remy swallowed, knowing full well what she meant.

"I can't get involved wit her. He faced Ororo. "But dere ain't no harm in looking." He watched Ororo's mouth mirror his own smile, and felt relieved for it.

"It has been a while since I have seen that smile Remy.

He tried to keep the smile up as he walked back to her bed. But he wanted nothing more than to drop it into a frown.

"I was bout' t'say de same thing chere." He lifted one frail dark colored hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. "Take care Ro'.

She watched his form retreat, less languid than it had once been. He kept his fists clenched by his side, rather than stuffed in his pockets. Every muscle seemed on edge. She gave a tired sigh.

He would not of left so soon, had he known.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue wrapped her arms around her thin frame, a slight breeze tickling her skin as she stepped outside. Hank McCoy had told her very little else about the disease she supposedly had, and despite the fact she had nowhere else to go, she wanted nothing more than to leave the place.

"Evenin' chere.

Of course there was always him.

"Hey." She said awkwardly, leaning against a post, her arms still tightly hugging herself. She watched him look her up and down from the corner of her eye.

"You know you're wearing a dead girl's clothes, right chere?

Rogue's body went stiff, as she slowly met his gaze. His cigarette was dangling ignored between his fingers, his expression serious.

"And just how the hell would Ah know that?" She felt angry at his blunt question.

He shrugged, returning to his cigarette, now choosing to ignore her. Rogue took a long breath, and sat down a few spaces away from him.

"So who was she?

"A very spirited British girl. Hard as nails. Smoked damn fine cigarettes too.

Rogue smiled at his description, feeling a bit more comfortable in the clothes she now wore. "She died o'this gene disease?

Remy scuffed the toe of his boot into the cement nervously. "Non Rogue, she didn't die o'that. She worked here, like me.

She watched Remy inhale from his cigarette, waiting for him to continue.

"It ain't really a disease anyway. It be more like an elitist movement. Remy's eyes were clouded over, as if he were phasing Rogue's presence out. The hazel in his eyes began to glow slightly.

"How did she die Remy?" Rogue asked, trying to break his trance, ignoring his comment.

He shook his head side to side, his eye color returning, as his bangs covered his face. His palms rose to his face, rubbing his eyes quickly. "One o'de patients killed her. Went crazy and killed her.

"Was it that white haired woman from this morning?

A brief flint of rage passed over Remy's expression. "Non! Ororo would never o'done dat. Even in her state!

Rogue could tell the woman meant something to Remy, and tried placing a hand on his knee to apologize. Her contact caused him to jump a bit, knocking her hand back off.

"It was a man named Logan." Remy continued slowly. "De pills weren't havin' any affect on him. He was like a wild animal.

Rogue had no idea what to say, so she stayed silent for a few moments, as did he. She stood up then, brushing the back of her pants off.

"Well, Ah should probably be getting back inside," she said lamely.

"I know what you're thinking Rogue." He said with his back to her. "You're wondering why your still here, what you're waiting for.

"Ye-yes Ah am wondering that Remy," Rogue replied shakily.

He stubbed his cigarette out, standing up then. He walked towards her, lifting her chin up. But he didn't say anything, just sighed, gazing at her longingly.

"Want t'take a walk chere?" He finally asked.

She could hear the soft pitter patter of rain start, hitting the dust and concrete, but she nodded her head yes anyway.

He let go of her chin, letting one finger slide along her skin as he did so. As they stepped out from under the covered patio, the rain suddenly stopped.

"That was strange.

Remy just smiled, and kept walking.

They headed towards the shimmering lake, treading through the grass. But Rogue's vision kept grabbing hold of the graveyard, on top of the hill to their right. She scrunched her eyes, picking out a dark blob that looked like a person. The loose grip on her wrist distracted her, as she spun around, eyes wide, towards Remy.

"You ok chere?" She noticed his eyes flitter towards the graveyard, then back down to her.

"Yes," Rogue gulped. "Ah'm fine.

Remy nodded, releasing her arm. "Ok, cuz you were just standing dere, all blank eyed and tense.

Rogue felt a blush creep up her face. "Sorry. It's just frustrating not knowing anything bout' this place. Everything draws meh attention in.

Remy put his hands into his jean pockets, slouching a bit. The wind whipped long strands of his hair around, as his eyes pondered her. Rogue wanted to tell him he was one thing that caught her attention.

"You're a strange femme Rogue. I woulda been long gone from dis place were I in your position.

Rogue put her hands on her hips, looking off to the side. Her hair tousled around, the white stripe covering her face. Tiny drops of rain began to fall in quick succession, sticking her hair to her cheek. Suddenly she felt Remy's hands warm against her wet face. She was forced to meet his eyes, now wild with confusion. Or perhaps it was passion. Without a word he leaned in, drinking in her lips. When he let go, Rogue pressed a finger against her mouth in surprise.

"Why?" It was the only word that she could mutter. She just wanted him to kiss her again. The rain stayed steady, but lightened to a drizzle.

"I," Remy paused, his chest heaving slightly, his eyes yearning. "De pills suppress somethin' inside o'you Rogue. You have to know dat. Your heart musta been too good for dem to keep.

Rogue looked at him puzzled, as a harsh wind nearly knocked her over. She could hear thunder in the distance as dark clouds began to fill the sky.

Remy's eyes wandered upwards, his yearning switching to fear. "Shit," he cussed. He looked back to her with panic in his eyes. "Something's wrong." It was all he said before he took off running in the direction of the mansion. Rogue followed, afraid to be caught in the storm alone.

But Remy was fast, and was yards ahead of her already. The wet ground was becoming slippery, and Rogue slid in the grass, her arms flailing, nearly falling on her face. She landed on her knees, catching herself with her hands. Her hair fell down as she stared at the muddied ground. She felt like crying.

She heard the sloshing sound of light footsteps. But when a pair of pink tennis shoes stopped in front of her, she knew it wasn't Remy. Rogue felt her nerves go into spasm as she lifted her head slowly, blowing strands of hair from her face.

It was the girl she had seen staring at the wall, the one she thought she had made up. Rogue climbed to her feet clumsily, her eyes never leaving the solemn girl. Rogue swallowed as she faced the shorter girl. Upon closer inspection, Rogue noticed she was practically translucent.

"Oh meh gawd," Rogue breathed, taking in the ghost like girl.

The girl tried smiling, and put one hand out in front of her. Rogue looked down at it, and cautiously reached out to shake it. But her hand went right through the other girl, and Rogue shrieked a bit, jumping back in shock.

A disappointed and scared face fumed back at her, as the girl snatched back her hand and began to slowly sink down into the ground.

Rogue felt her heart stop for a small second before she took off in a fast sprint, never looking back.


	3. first lost

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to: **PomegranateQueen, ishandahalf, GreenFairyGirl88, SweetRevenge151, Totally Obsessed47** and **Babydex** for reviewing. Your reviews are what keep me motivated to update quickly!

To answer a few questions:

**Ishandahalf**: hmm..you have a lot of questions that unfortunately I can't answer right at this moment, but I can promise they will be answered eventually! I'm glad you like the instant connection I always give them: I think that is one thing that stabilizes their on again/off again relationship in the comics, that instant, insatiable comfort.

**GreenFairyGirl88:** Your Ororo question will be answered in this chapter. And yes, Kitty is the ghost girl. This will also be explored a bit more (and even more later on) in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

**Totally Obsessed47**: That was Kitty, and her translucent appearance will be further explored later on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only sound as Rogue re-entered the mansion was the tick-tick of the grandfather clock against the far wall. It echoed teasingly in her ears as her eyes searched the lobby for any signs of Remy.

But like most of the mansion, the front entrance was empty. Remembering the fear she had seen in Remy's eyes, she headed for the elevator, some inclination inside her pointing towards the med bay downstairs.

The seconds passed by in a daze as she stood alone in the elevator, her eyes upwards, watching the red numbers fade from 1 to B. When the door clicked open, Rogue did not want to move. She felt her feet respond as the doors swooshed closed behind her. She stood in the corridor for a brief second, before turning her vision to the right.

A young sandy haired boy sat tucked in a corner, behind a plant. His arms were wrapped tightly around his knees, as he rocked back and forth. Rogue walked to him cautiously, stopping a foot away.

He rose his head from his knees, his crystal blue eyes meeting hers. He stood up quickly, shocked by her presence. He rubbed his eyes as he did so, red flushing his cheeks as he wrapped his arms around his hospital gown.

"Are ya alright sugah?" Rogue asked quietly.

He nodded nervously, backing against the wall, his eyes fearful of her movements. Rogue nodded back and continued down the hall, afraid he would dissolve away as well.

She came upon the glass panes that peered into the med bay and wished in that one moment as she stared through, that she had just stayed upstairs.

The place looked destroyed, equipment and furniture scattered about as if the storm outside had attacked. Jean stood in the background, her eyes surprisingly calm, her chin raised. Hank and Scott were in front of her, arguing with the man opposite them.

And it was that man, his eyes wet, his face red with anger. It was that man who made her heart stop as he stood there, the body of the white haired Ororo in his arms, that drew her attention and made her wish she could close her eyes and forget.

She watched Hank creep closer, his eyes on the dangling body of Ororo. The doctor's mouth turned into a snarl as he pointed a finger towards Remy. Jean began to move forward then as she watched Remy's mouth move quickly, his angry tone making its way past the thick glass.

Rogue was pressed up against the glass when she felt the hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"You should not be down here child.

Rogue's body was twisted around to face the voice, and a strange feeling of disgust rose up in her throat at the sight of the man Ororo had attacked that morning.

"Do not look at me like that Rogue. It is by my good graces that you stay her free of charge, receiving medical treatment.

Rogue shook her shoulder free of his grasp. "Y'all are Eric Lensherr?

He nodded in response his eyes already on the scene behind the glass. He moved to the sliding doors, ignoring Rogue as he stepped inside. She followed him, wanting to hear the conversation.

She could hear the sparks of electrical equipment providing background sound to the arguing. She watched Hank step forward and try to grab Ororo from Remy. But he protectively guarded her in his arms.

"Enough!" she heard Eric mutter beneath his breath as he out stretched one hand. Rogue watched with bewilderment as Remy suddenly went stiff, dropping Ororo to the cold floor below with a sickening thud. She could see the rage boiling within his veins as he struggled to move.

Hank scooped the woman up and Remy was dropped to his knees, clutching his throat and panting hard. His eyes rose to Eric's with venom.

"Fuck you Eric.

Rogue watched Eric's jaw tense at the words as he thought.

"She is dead Mr. LeBeau. Nothing can be done about that now." It was a simple answer, and Eric moved to Jean and Hank's side as they placed Ororo on an examining table.

"And y'killed her Eric," Remy replied bitterly as he stood up furiously.

"That is quite enough Remy," Eric glanced towards Rogue. "You know we gave Ms. Munroe the pills. We did what we could.

Remy's eyes blazed as he slammed his fist down on the counter. "She wasn't takin' dose pills in de end!

Hank looked up then, as his latex gloves snapped into place. "Yes she was Remy. By force unfortunately. I was injecting them into her." His eyes pierced into Remy's, pleading silently for him to stop talking.

Remy swept everything off the counter in anger and Rogue swore she saw a pink glow emit from his hands. He stormed towards Eric, his only focus in the room.

"Dis ain't over Eric," he spat, his height meeting evenly with Eric's, as he leaned into the man.

Eric did not seem phased. "On the contrary Remy. That is exactly what it is. I will make sure of it.

Spinning around Remy marched out of the room, knocking whatever he could over in the process. Rogue stood huddled in the corner, forgotten. But as the Eric's attention returned to Hank and Jean, Rogue slipped silently back out, intent on finding Remy. Intent on making sense of everything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She strode back through the same hallway, heading for the elevator. She stopped as she reached the area where the blonde haired man had been crouched, but he was no longer there. But the plant he had hid behind was now completely iced over, the clear sheet shimmering in the artificial light. Rogue watched it drip onto the floor beneath as it melted, her breath catching in her throat. But she had no time to think about the frozen plant as she continued to the elevator.

It was not in use. Remy must of taken the stairs. Without a second thought, Rogue pushed open the door and began a quick sprint up the flight of stairs, reaching the first floor seconds later.

She looked through every open doorway as she ran down the hall, much like she had done the day before. She could hear the rain pouring down in buckets outside.

After scrambling around the better part of the first floor, Rogue eyed the grand staircase, taking in a quick breath. She had no idea why she was looking so hard. But then something outside caught her attention instead. She walked quickly to the little enclave with tall windows that faced the outside lawn.

She collapsed onto the seat pillows as she watched Remy's figure walk steadily out, his back to her. He was heading for the graveyard at the top of the hill. He ripped his trench coat off unexpectedly, throwing it to the ground, his t-shirt and jeans the only thing protecting him from the rain now. But he moved forward despite. The rain soaked through his fabric as his form began to get smaller and smaller.

Rogue wanted to follow him, run outside and join him in the rain. But she didn't know him. She didn't understand his relationship with Ororo. She was not a part of his life. Her head fell against the glass, strands of white shielding her eyes. A wave of fatigue swept over her as she felt her tired eyes give way to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of those quick naps that leaves you feeling un-rested. It may have only lasted five minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Her eyelids blinked open slowly, as her head rose up. She felt herself gasp as her hand flew to her heart in surprise.

Remy was standing just outside the window watching her. The rain still poured down, soaking his lean frame, his long hair clinging to his face. The large drops of water hid whatever tears may have fallen for his friend, sliding down his cheeks in quick succession.

And his eyes were a bright, fiery red on black against the foggy air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't suppose she would understand. But he stood there none-the-less, watching her watch him in shock, her tiny hand clutched to her chest, her body frozen. He could not offer her a movement or word of comfort from behind the glass, as his own body felt stiff.

Eventually one of her hands pasted itself against the glass pane, her eyes searching his for an answer. After all, they were such unusual eyes, surely they could provide some meaning. Remy felt his resolve swell up, as his chest rose to meet the same rhythm.

A flash of lightening struck then, illuminating the window. For that split second he was provided with his drowned image in the glass window. His hand went immediately to his eyes, as he shut them. He had just endangered her by revealing his red orbs. He re-opened his eyes, and she was still there, watching him, waiting even.

He knew this place could not keep a secret forever. It was only a matter of time. He knew now what had to be done. He took off then, in a quick sprint, his body disappearing into the thick fog that had rolled in without warning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sunk back into the window seat, her heart beating hard, trying to catch back up with the beats she had missed while watching Remy. It was misty outside, dark. She didn't know what she could trust here. Ghostlike people, iced over plants, and demon eyed handsome men haunted the place. She curled up against the window, afraid to move, afraid to see something else that would make absolutely no sense.

But the front door slamming open distracted her, and her eyes fleeted to the entrance, hoping to see Remy again.

But a sharp-nosed woman with glasses stood there instead, an upset face and a snarl marking her features. Her hand stood braced against the door as her eyes roamed the room. When she came upon Rogue, her eyes widened, and she stepped warily inside, shutting the door from the still raging storm outside.

She walked slowly to Rogue's form, her heels clicking softly.

"What are you doing here?" she gasped.

Rogue looked at her perplexed. "Do Ah know ya?" She pulled her arms tighter to her knees, fearful of anyone, even if they claimed to know her, as she did not know how to trust just yet.

"Are you serious?" The woman admonished, placing her hands on her hips.

When Rogue just stared at her, brows squinted stressfully, the woman stiffened. Her arms moved to press down the folds in her skirt as she cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I mistook you for someone else." The woman sped walked away, her entire body tense as she disappeared from Rogue's sight.

Rogue felt a tear slide down her cheek as she clamored up from her position and ran upstairs, wanting the comfort of the space she had to call her own.

But as she walked down the empty hallway, empty, always empty, she began to hear music. Her ears followed it to an open doorway, a soft glow of light flew from the inside, as the quiet melodies played within.

When she reached the doorway and peeked inside she found no one. Curiously, she wandered in cautiously, her eyes navigating around the entire space. Her vision took in the tall, arched windows and dark curtains, the lit candles, and the silver cross that hung from the wall. The eerie glow of the candle provided an intense feeling as Rogue reached the bedpost.

"Evening mein frauling." A German accented voice spoke lowly.

Rogue nearly jumped in surprise, clinging on the bedpost and spinning around to come face to face with a young, dark haired man. He watched her, a strange glint in his eye, as he then circled around her to his desk.

"Ah'm sorry, it's just, Ah-

He held one hand up to quiet her, his back now faced to her. She shut up immediately, waiting for his next move or word. It was several seconds before he turned back around.

He looked at her as one would look at their prey, his mouth turned upwards in a slight smirk. "Mein name is Kurt Wagner. And you are Rogue." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes," she stuttered, feeling very uncomfortable, trapped even.

"Zis is a strange place, is it not?" He moved away from the desk, taking a cross pendent with him as he went. Rogue still stuck stead fast to the bed post, but Kurt did not give her a chance to reply to his question.

"It is best not to show your fear here frauling." He lifted a hand to her cheek, his surprisingly long nails digging into her skin.

Rogue pushed away from him then, her shove knocking him back into his desk. Her palm traced the area his nails had punctured, as her eyes shot daggers toward him.

Assuming he was one of the patients gone crazy, Rogue jolted out of the room, running the entire way back to her own bedroom.

Upon reaching her room, she parted the door open slowly, only to find the room not to herself. Remy lay outstretched on the bed, his wet clothing and muddy boots sinking into her sheets. One arm was draped over his face, but it was removed as Rogue shut the door behind her.

He looked at her, his eyes still red, but made no move to get up. Rogue walked closer, his eyes, his presence, pulling her in. She stopped when her waist hit the edge of the mattress, and she placed her hands on the soft material.

"I couldn't hide em' from you chere. I don't even know you and I just couldn't." He spoke softly, his red eyes giving off a warm concern even in their demonic semblance.

Rogue leaned in a little, trying to search further into their depths. "And ya don't have to Remy." She said, the words flowing naturally. "Ah think they're beautiful.

He gave a gentle laugh then, his mouth lifting up. He moved his hand down from his face to his stomach. Rogue watched his every movement, eying the length of his body until he rested his hand down. And even then she examined his hands. She felt intrigued. She felt strangely comfortable.

"Are ya ok Remy?" Rogue asked when the silence began to bite at her.

His chest heaved up then as he took a deep breath. Then he forced himself into a sitting position, his concentration now entirely on her.

"Non chere. And I won't be as long as I'm here. Ro' was my last reason ta stay.

"Oh," Rogue felt herself swallow, disappointment hitting her heart.

He smiled, wanting desperately to kiss her again. "But, I can't leave y'here chere, not after you've seen my eyes. It won't be safe for y'.

"Ah'll go with you Remy," Rogue said without directly being asked. "Ah can't stay in this place neither." Her nose scrunched up, a move that Remy found attractive on her, and he took his chances leaning in once again.

She met his lips this time, aware the kiss was coming. One slender hand reached up behind his neck, pulling him closer. When their lips parted, Rogue looked at him faintly.

"Ah ain't normally like this with strangers sugah," she tried to explain.

He ran a hand through her hair gently. "You don't feel like much o'a stranger to me Rogue.

"Ah know, it's strange.

"Everything around here is chere.

She laughed at this, her eyes roaming the bed sheets.

"Meet me out front, near de garage in about one hour. Can ya do dat petit?" He lifted her chin up.

"What about Ororo's funeral? Don't you want ta stay for that?" She voiced the question carefully, afraid to hurt him.

He let go of her chin with a loud sigh. "Course I do Rogue. But we can't risk it. It could be days before de funeral even happens.

Rogue rested a hand on his arm comfortingly. "Ah understand Remy.

He gave a weak smile and slid off the bed with ease, his feet hitting the ground without a sound. He lifted one finger up to signal the one hour she had and then silently left her alone.

She rummaged through the closet again, picking out a few select items to take with her. She had no other personal belongings besides the clothes that had been on her when she had been found. A small backpack in the corner of the closet served to hold her things, as she stared one last time at the room she had called home for two days.

_Are ya crazy gal? _Rogue asked to herself, giving a soft laugh at the way her life was going. She began to move to the doorway when her eyes caught sight of the pills on the counter. She walked to them hesitantly, picking up the bottle. She looked around, fearing Remy was still watching her, and then shoved them into her bag, just in case. But instead of heading back to the door, she walked to the window, climbing over its edge. She reached for the drain pipe, her bag on her back, and slid down slowly.

The storm was still raging about wildly, and the wind bit her face as her feet touched the ground. It had only been half an hour since Remy had left her and glancing towards the front entrance, she did not see him. And so, she could not help herself but to look up at the graveyard that continued to beckon to her.

And once again a blurred, black figure stood up there, undistinguishable in the distance. But Rogue was nearly sure it was the ghost girl that continued to harass her psyche. Rogue ran then. The grass was still slippery, but she had switched to tennis shoes that gritted into the ground much better. The wind and the rain kept her steps quiet, her movements hidden.

When she reached the top of the hill, the girl's features began to appear. It was the same girl, but her hair was down, blowing in the wind, its translucent texture nearly white. Rogue stopped a few graves away, unsure of what to do.

But the girl knew she was there. She turned one cheek towards Rogue, and even her see through skin managed to make visible one tear. Her eyes looked too pained to appear shocked as the sharp wind blew hair in front of her face.

And then the girl ran. But Rogue wasn't sure if she was afraid or not. So she followed, the mud becoming squishier the further into the graveyard she ventured.

Her shoe finally caught in the mud, as the girl melted back into the ground once again. Rogue fell to her knees, unable to keep her balance as her foot sunk like quicksand into the muck.

"Ah'm sorry!" she yelled, just as the girl disappeared. Rogue slammed her fist into the mud in frustration. Then she tired pulling herself out of the mud, grabbing hold of the grave in front of her as leverage. But as her eyes scanned the inscription, she fell back down, her mouth agape. It read:

_Belladonna LeBeau, loving wife. Another regretfully lost._

Rogue simply sat there, unable to move as her jeans soaked through with mud, her shoes completely covered.

"She wasn't really dat lovin'.

Rogue whipped her head around at the sound of Remy's voice, watching his trench coat flap around dramatically, his hands clenched to his sides.

"Ah-Remy Ah-

"Come on chere," Remy offered her a hand, pulling her up from the wet ground. "We have ta get out of here.

Rogue obeyed his words, afraid to ask more questions. She clung to his offered hand as they trudged back to the mansion.

But as they reached the entrance to the gravesite, Rogue's eyes wandered to the grave the ghost girl had been crying in front of. Rogue felt her own tears come on as she read the inscription, somehow feeling the girl's loss.

_Lance Alvers. The first soul lost, but never forgotten._

At the tug of Remy's hand, Rogue moved forward, giving one last look at the dreadful place, letting the hard rain wash away the mud that littered her outfit. By the time she had reached Remy's motorcycle, the mud had been replaced by water.

She climbed on as the bike roared to life, hugging Remy tight as he guided them through the thick fog.

"When will this storm stop?" Rogue questioned quietly.

"When Ororo is set at peace chere." Remy replied, his voice wistful as they drove by the gates that she had entered two days previous. Her creepy intuition at seeing those gates had been correct.

She wondered how so many alive could live in such a house of ghosts.


	4. drip drop

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks much to **Uninvited, ishandahalf, PomegranateQueen, TheRealMai, silky black, Totally Obsessed47, Kira, Star-of-Chaos**, and **Antonia** for reviewing.

Now, to (maybe) answer a few questions:

**Ishandahalf**: Ororo is dead. It will be explained why she was made to die later on. And you're right, those pills are definitely not too friendly. I'm glad you caught Eric using his powers though, now you know mutant abilities are to be used in this story. And yes, of course Rogue and Remy cannot leave without a fight eventually

**TheRealMai**: Xavier will be mentioned eventually, I do have plans for him. I can't answer all of your questions, but yes, Rogue's memory will come into play at some point. I hope all the blood hasn't rushed to your head whilst waiting upside down for me to update. I took longer this time.

**Silky** **black**: Rogue's mutation will be explained and introduced. I'm just not sure when.

**Totally Obsessed47**: I'd say you are pretty correct about Eric. And Remy has some unfinished business to deal with elsewhere, down south to be exact. Where else?

**GreenFairyGirl88**: Just keep thinking bout' it, cause I can't answer that question just yet. :)

**Antonia**: Yes, they are mutants. Rogue just doesn't know it yet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind played with Rogue's white bangs, whipping them around the helmet she wore. She clung to Remy's waist with watchful comfort, feeling the escape of leaving the mansion behind in the fresh air around them. As they left Bayville county, the storm began to subside, leaving them with a slight wind and a few tiny drops of rain.

A natural rhythm hummed along with the breeze, eerily following their exit. After an hour of riding, they pulled into an abandoned field. Upon closer inspection, as Rogue stepped off the bike, it looked to be an old airplane runway.

Remy stood there, helmet in hand, staring at the sky. Rogue removed her helmet, joining his side.

"Ah take it we're waiting for a plane Remy?

He nodded as a black dot began to make shape in the one patch of clear sky. It disappeared several times in the cloudy haze, before it began to appear closer and closer, it's distinct plane shape becoming easy to make out.

As the tiny plane landed, Remy pushed Rogue backwards lightly with one hand protectively. The feel of his palm on her stomach, even through the fabric caused Rogue to inhale sharply.

The back door as well as a side one opened up. One man stepped out through the side exit, a wide grin on his face.

"You finally decided t'come home mon frere?

Remy's eyes blazed with a dark glow. "Oui Henri.

There were no more words exchanged as Remy wheeled his bike up the back entrance and they boarded the plane.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue stared absentmindedly out the plane window, watching the land below become less distinct. Remy sat to her right playing with a deck of cards, obviously trying to avoid contact with the other men on the plane.

But finally Henri walked to the back where they were seated and took the empty seat beside Remy.

"I'd leave it to you Remy t'always have a femme wit you wherever you go.

When Remy gave no answer, Henri tried pushing a bit further.

"I see you finally decided t'let dose things show?" Henri asked, gesturing towards Remy's eyes.

Remy let a small smile escape. "Well dey do make me appear even more devishly handsome, non?

"Now dere's de Remy LeBeau I know and love." Henri responded, chuckling.

Remy looked back down at his cards. "Don't expect t'be seeing much o'it when we get down dere Henri. Not after everything dat's happened.

Henri gave a long sigh. Rogue watched the man stand up but with a lsecond thought, he turned towards her and extended his hand.

"I'm Henri LeBeau petit. Remy's brother.

Rogue took his hand warily, not wanting to trust the man anymore than Remy seemed to. "Rogue." He shook her hand and then walked back up to the head of the plane.

Rogue leaned into Remy and whispered. "Why are we going back with them if y'all don't get along?

"Because chere, we'll be safe wit dem.

"Safe from what?" Rogue asked, fearing the answer.

"Safe from Eric and company. Look I'll explain it better when we get ta New Orleans." Remy eyed the front cautiously and then went back to shuffling his cards, his expression solemn.

Rogue turned her vision back out the small window. She wondered if the visit to the south would help jog any of her forgotten memories. She leaned her head back against the seat, her eyes still watching the sky. She felt Remy's hand slither across her lap and reach for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. When she glanced over at him, his eyes were closed, head rested back.

She felt alarmingly comfortable in his presence. She felt he could never hurt her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another mansion. But this one wasn't quite so empty. They were greeted instantly by a smiling black woman, beads dangling in front of her eyes, clicking together as she walked. But that was as far as the joyful greetings went.

An older man pushed through a door further up the hall, a group of men behind him. When he caught sight of Remy, his body immediately straightened. He marched towards the two, his piercing eyes leaving Remy for only a second to survey Rogue.

"What're you doing back here boy?" He asked plainly.

"Oh come on pere, no how are ya? Nice ta see y'again?" Remy challenged.

The man took a deep breath and then looked again to Rogue. The crowd that had been behind him began to wander off at Remy's father's signal.

"So what could have been so bad dat you had to come back down here?" He asked, turning his attention back to Remy. "And wit a woman who ain't Belladonna none de less.

"Belle's dead. And I blame you as much as I blame myself.

The man looked taken aback, but hid it well. "Does Marius know bout' dis?

"Non. I've been trying to take care o'it myself. My plans fell through and Rogue and I need a safe place t'stay for awhile.

He eyed Rogue again, then smiled. "My name is Jean-Luc LeBeau." He reached for her hand and kissed it lightly. "Rogue. Such an unusual name.

"Uh-huh." Rogue's green eyes sparked.

"Alright Remy, show Rogue t'an empty room. But meet me in my office in an hour. I'll see how I can help y'.

"Merci." Remy voiced through clenched teeth as he began to lead Rogue up the grand staircase. Rogue turned around, her eyes meeting Jean Luc's. He held a worried expression, a look one would hold for a loved one. Her hair slapped her face as she spun back around and followed Remy upstairs.

The hall was wide, as if it would echo with their very steps, but the carpet caught their sounds instead. Rogue felt herself shudder involuntarily as they entered a room at the end of the hall.

As Remy creaked the door open and allowed her in Rogue began to hug herself in comfort. "There's somethin' bout' mansions; big, creepy old houses that just gnaws at meh the wrong way." Rogue whispered.

She couldn't hear Remy walking behind her, but his hand on her shoulder made her release the breath she was holding.

"Yeah, dey never sat right wit me either. Dat's why I always had my own apartment somewhere.

Rogue let her eyes wander around the room. The light Remy had turned on was dim, and barely lit the place up. An old smell crept up through Rogue's nostrils as she took in the large canopy bed and rustic furniture.

"Remy this room looks like it's in use," Rogue observed, taking in photographs, books and other personal belongings. She fingered the sheets that hung from the high rise bed.

"It belonged to my brother's wife before dey married. She moved out a year ago dough. She just left stuff from her younger years behind." Remy said as he began to pace the room. Rogue watched his delicate movements, as he opened the dresser drawers up.

"Looks like dere are some o'her old clothes in here, if ya want to change out o'your muddy ones." Remy stated, his eyes still not meeting hers. A slow smile began to appear though, and his eyes sparkled as they finally reached Rogue's.

"I'll take y'shopping tomorrow chere. Show you de town.

Rogue nodded and hoisted herself onto the bed. Her legs dangled off as she continued to watch Remy move around.

"When are y'gonna explain things to meh Remy?" Rogue asked as her expression dead panned.

He picked up a framed photograph, sighing. His hair hung carelessly in front of his eyes. He looked up, and strode towards Rogue, the photo still in hand.

He set the photo down on the bed and placed his hands on either side of Rogue. "Your in de Thieves Guild lair now Rogue. And I be de Master of all Thieves." He traced one finger from her lips, down her throat slowly, seductively.

Rogue gulped, afraid to move, even breath. "What bout Jean Luc? You the master of him too?

Remy rested one hand on Rogue's thigh. He used his teeth to remove the glove on his left hand and showing Rogue his bare skin, he let her eyes follow his finger down to the picture frame. As he touched it, a pink hue took over the entire thing.

Rogue wanted to gasp, maybe even scream, but she felt entranced by the eerie glow. She wanted to reach out for it, and as her bare hand made the move, Remy sucked the energy back up.

"You don't want t'be touching dat chere. If I had let it, it would of blown up." Rogue watched his full lips form each word and finally she couldn't help but reach out and touch his lips with her fingers.

"What are ya Remy?

He leaned in closer, grabbing a fistful of hair, before resting his hand on the back of her neck. "I just got a different gene den most humans Rogue. You have it too." She felt his hand move up her leg, his mouth now inches from her own, his heat intoxicating. It made it hard to even think straight as she reached out and pulled his collar tightly. As she met his lips once again, the word gene flashed through her mind, alarming her to Hank McCoy's description of the gene disease.

Quickly she pushed Remy back. She could feel him protest, but he stood away from her despite.

"Those pills were meant for a gene disease. Is that what they were giving people those pills for? To stop it from developing?  
"Yes." Remy took a deep breath, looking to the door as his hands filed through his hair. His eyes took a far away look as they remained watching the door. "My wife Belladonna got sick." Remy swallowed tightly. "She wasn't my wife by choice, but I felt obligated t'still take care o'her.

Remy's red eyes flashed to Rogue before he moved to the window by the bed, opening it, letting a cool night breeze shift in through the crack. He rested one elbow on the window sill as the wind played with his hair.

"Belle and I were meant to rectify de rivalry between de Assassins and de Thieves. We got married for our families, and it was our families dat led to our own undoing.

Rogue stayed quiet, her eyes glued to Remy's in a form of suspense.

"Her brother and her father started givin' her something dat would give her long life and great powers. It made her sick. My father had de one thing dat might cure her, and he refused to give it up. Dat's when Jean Grey showed up, explained how she could help, and took Belle and I up to New York.

Remy's fist tightened on the sill, as he moved his gaze to Rogue. "Dey started giving her dose damn pills, explaining something bout' a gene disease. D'funny thing was dey never gave de pills to me. When Belle died, dey explained dat I was strong, dat I deserved my powers, dat I was de elite. Bullshit about a war o'some kind. I played along wit it in order to avenge Belle, to save dose dat I could.

After a long pause, with Remy's attention back out the window, Rogue slipped off the bed and to his side. "Ah'm sorry Remy.

Remy turned to her, observing her thoughfully. "It's strange your gene mutation hasn't surfaced yet, what with you not takin' dose pills.

Rogue shrugged. "Maybe it has and Ah just have a boring, useless power.

Remy grinned, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe chere. Now get some sleep petit.

Rogue wanted to pull him to her, but she could not gather the courage, and so she said good night and watched him walk out. She leaned back against the bed, collapsing backwards on it. Her back hit something, and standing up she realized the forgotten photograph.

She recognized Remy's trademark smile instantly, as well as his brother Henri. But the other two women she had never seen before. The blonde next to Remy, her arm draped around him, she could only assume was Belladonna.

She carried the photo back to the dresser, and began to riffle through it for something to sleep in. She found an oversized t-shirt, and stripping out of her clothing, she pulled it on, slipping into the large bed.

A light rain began outside, and something began to tap at her window. Jumping up, she looked with fright towards the window. It was just a branch, it's thin, dying stem hitting continually against the glass.

She took a breath, slipping out of bed, knowing she would not be able to sleep. She opened the door that led back out into the hallway, taking in the grandfather clock across the way, it's hand pointing to five past one in the morning.

A drip, drip sound caught her ears then, echoing over and over. She walked towards the sound, finding an empty bathroom, the faucet not completely shut off. She reached for the handle, intent on ending the repetitive noise, as it itched away at her skull. She looked into the mirror as she did so, her pale complexion startling her.

She rose a hand to her cheek, suddenly very aware of how little she knew about herself. About her past. She backed into the wall, feeling her eyes well with tears, as her mind fought to stay on one single thought.

She stumbled out of the bathroom, and right into the arms of someone else. As she looked up, she was relieved to see red on black staring back at her. He stood half naked in the hall, his eyes looking just as startled as her own.

"Y'ok chere?

"No, Remy Ah can't stay in that room by myself." Rogue's words flew speedily together as she clung to his bare chest.

He put an arm around her, leading her down the hall and through an open door. "You can stay in here Rogue. I'll take de floor, you have de bed.

Rogue let go of him, shaking her head rapidly. "No Remy. Stay with meh. Take away all these blasted thoughts and dreams!" Rogue lifted her hands above her head, pulling at strands of her hair. "Images from that mansion keep coming back. Ah can't stop thinkin' bout it's emptiness, it's-it's-

Remy collected her in his arms, pulling her tightly to him. "We're gone from dat place chere, sshh." Remy pulled them both into bed, as Rogue wrapped her entire body around him.

Her eyes became hollow, imitating that of the ghost girl that kept teasing her sanity. Rogue's thoughts drifted to her, as she felt Remy's touch lighten her body, ease through her muscles.

_What happened in that place? What was really going on? _Rogue shuddered again, pulling closer to the stranger in bed beside her. But his warmth was familiar, every inch of him fit seamlessly with her own, as if they had perfected that art a long time ago.

The rain still fell outside, lulling Rogue's eyes closed. White flashes greeted her closed eyelids, dotted with lines of color, images not quite put together, but they startled Rogue, causing her to sit up, knocking Remy's arms away.

"We didn't leave it completely behind Remy," Rogue murmured.

She felt his arm slip around her waist, pulling her back down into his arms.

"Yes we did Rogue. Sleep.

Rogue felt her chest rise up and down quickly, adrenaline pumping through her. But it subsided as she rested her head into the crook of Remy's neck and shoulder. His arm slipped around her; slipped around the girl without memories.

Rogue's eyes fluttered shut again, this time consuming her in quiet darkness. The rain outside reminded her sleeping form of her fear however, providing the melody to her dreams, the sweet drip drip hitting hollowly, numbingly throughout.


	5. faint details

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Here's a shorter, quick update, since I don't know when I will be able to update next.

Thanks to **ishandahalf, Aro, Kira, GreenFairyGirl88, silky black**, and **Antonia** for reviewing! You guys did ask me a few questions, but unfortunately you all asked questions I can't answer just yet. This chapter may answer a few though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue's eyes shot open, the pattern of the ceiling above greeting her good morning. She sat up slowly, twisting her head around, taking in the empty spot beside her. She threw the sheets off her bare legs, and let her feet meet the hard wood floor.

She walked to the window, pulling the curtain aside. She was thankful to see the rain had stopped. She was about to drop the curtain and search out Remy, when she saw the couple sitting on the bench in the yard. It was Henri, and the woman next to him in the photograph.

Henri was talking to someone she could not see, as the woman lay stretched out reading a book, her legs atop Henri's lap. Rogue began to feel a headache form between her eyes, on the bridge of her nose as she watched them. Watched them, observed them. Something was wrong; something seemed too familiar. Rogue grabbed her head, resting it against the glass. The window pushed open at the pressure, and the sound of their voices carried up to her second floor view.

She recognized Remy's voice, it's sweet husky tinge floating up to her ears as she lifted her head and watched him step further onto the lawn, now in full sight. The two men looked to be in a serious conversation, but she could only see Henri's face. Then the man began to chuckle. She watched Remy shrug, a cigarette becoming visible as the smoke blew away, and his hand rested to his side, dangling it carelessly.

A strange sense came over her, as she saw Henri's eyes began to move upwards, towards her window. Quickly, she rolled her body along the wall, and out of his line of sight. She felt herself hold her breath, afraid to make one single move. After a few moments had passed, she inched away from the wall, careful to avoid the window. She headed for the door, wanting to take a shower, change her clothes.

But the doorknob turned before she had a chance. She stepped back as Remy entered the room, a slight smirk on his face.

"Mornin' chere.

"Out for a mornin' smoke?" Rogue asked, the words exiting her mouth before she had a chance to think about them.

His smirk turned to an all out grin. "Knew y'were spying on me chere.

Rogue felt herself blush and she looked to the floor. "Yeah, well, Ah'm gonna go take a shower, then-

"Den I'm gonna take you out ta breakfast.

She looked up, swiping a strand of hair from her eyes. "Ok. Sure." Rogue then tried pushing herself past Remy, only to feel her arm being tugged on.

"Hey Rogue, have y'started remembering anything bout' your life yet?

Rogue paused, remembering the feeling of a few seconds previous as she took in a deep breath. "No. Still nothing Remy. Why?

ÔNo reason. Just wondered is all." Rogue nodded, then began walking down the hall, feeling his eyes burning their stare into her back the entire time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue wandered down the stairs, having not been able to find Remy in his room after her shower. The front entrance was open, allowing a breeze to sift through her lace blouse. Her eyes roamed the outside lawn as she stood in the doorway.

"Is it true y'don't remember anything girl?" She heard the voice ask behind her. Rogue continued her gaze outside, knowing it was Jean Luc asking the question.

"Sure is sugah." Rogue responded, her voice dripping with overly sweet tones.

Jean Luc stepped up beside her, his arms placed behind his back.

"I've seen y'somewhere Rogue. I recognized dat white stripe." She saw his hand vaguely gesture towards her from the corner of her eye.

"Y'may have Mista LeBeau, but that don't help meh none unless y'remember meh name too.

He gave a short laugh. After a few seconds his tone became serious again. "I do know a name I believe is associated with you Rogue. If that helps.

She turned to him then, her expression cross. "Anything helps at this point in the game.

He nodded. "Yes, but if I am correct in this, you may not wish to search out your past.

"Ah'll decide that." Rogue swallowed, unsure of where her confidence was coming from.

"Fine. Her name is Raven Darkholme. But she is not an easy woman to get a hold of. She-

"Hope y'ain't bothering Rogue father.

Rogue spun around, Remy's intense gaze sternly watching his father.

Jean Luc met his son's gaze with slight annoyance. "Of course not Remy." He smiled then, stepping past Remy briskly, nodding a good bye towards Rogue.

Remy continued to stare outside, anger apparent on his face.

"Your father thinks he may know someone associated with meh Remy." Rogue stated plainly, crossing her arms.

He looked to her, one brow raised. Then he walked past her, to the outside concrete patio. Rogue followed him out on hurried steps.

"What was that look for Remy? Don't ya think it might help me figure things out ta know even just one name?

Remy stopped walking, spinning back around. "Was dat name a Ms. Raven Darkholme petit?" He watched her eyes glow with fire. "Dat ain't no name you want t'be associated wit!

"Why?!

"Mystique, as she is known as in the criminal world, is a dangerous woman Rogue. She's done a lot o'bad things, and a femme like you wouldn't o'been involved wit her. Mon pere has got y'mixed up wit someone else.

As his last word hit the air, they simply stood there, staring at one another. Finally Rogue nodded, setting her hands on her hips. "Fine Remy.

He tried to smile, lighten the mood, and she gave a weak grin back. He put one arm around her shoulder and began leading her towards his bike.

"You're memories will come back soon enough chere.

Rogue nodded numbly. "Yeah, maybe sugah.

The crowds of New Orleans pushed by them absentmindedly as they exited the tiny breakfast cafe. Rogue felt the warmth of Remy's hand reach out and mingle with her own, palm resting against palm. Rogue smiled and looked up.

"You seem so familiar Rogue. Only problem is, I woulda remembered a belle femme like you." He was looking at her with a sort of curious admiration as he spoke, his head tilted to the side.

"Hmm. Rogue looked forward into the crowds pleasantly. "It's so much nicer here, so much more comfortable.

"Oui. But dis city has a dark edge to it, one dat made me question coming back.

Rogue heard the flick of the knife before the attacker even had a chance. Spinning around, she crescent kicked the weapon out from his palm, adding a swift sidekick to the jaw, knocking him back a ways. The crowd around them began to scream, backing off from the trio.

"Who the hell are you?" Rogue spat.

"I'm one o'dose dark edges LeBeau was mentionin'." The blond man rasped, spitting blood from his mouth to the ground.

Remy's eyes were blazing, as he stepped towards the man. "You ain't a drak edge Julian. Dark edges have more class and craft den de coward you are.

"Where's my sister freak?" Julian countered, tightening his fists.

"She's finally safe from de likes o'you!" Remy shouted.

Julian made a move once again, his rage blaring, his eyes sadistically focused on Remy. But Remy was faster, and far more agile. He had a bo staff removed from his jacket before Julian could reach him. And once Julian was close enough, Remy pulled him into an arm lock, shoving the staff to his neck, glowing red.

"I know you've heard dose stories bout' me Julian. De ones dat talk bout' me being le diable blanc? I've got a dark edge too Julian, one dat's a helluv a lot more dangerous den yours," Remy hissed, his voice low.

Rogue watched Julian swallow as Remy released him, shoving him back. Julian tightened his collar, scowling at the two. "Dis ain't over LeBeau! Y'can't fight an entire clan!" With that, Julian took off down the nearest alleyway. Remy made no move to follow.

"Dat was Belladonna's crazy brother. Knew I'd have de unfortunate chance o'running into him," Remy muttered, his words directed towards Rogue, while his eyes stayed attached to the alley.

"Maybe we should head back ta your place Remy-

"Non! I ain't gonna let Julian ruin our day petit." Remy grabbed hold of Rogue's hand once again, dragging her back into the crowds that had seemingly forgotten their short feud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue sat on the porch swing many hours later, the creaking of the wooden bench humming along with her far away thoughts. Every detail of this place felt like home, as if she had known it once.

She rested her elbow on the bench's arm, letting her hand play with the curls of her hair as she stared forward in a lull.

She felt the pressure of him sit beside her, but he managed to seat himself without making the bench creak.

"Well ya definitely move with quiet steps swamp rat," Rogue observed with a smirk.

"Why chere, I don't think y'know me well enough to call me dat." Remy replied sarcastically, crossing his leg, his foot resting on his knee, as he tapped his finger against his leg.

"Your home fits meh surprisingly well Remy. Just like ya do." Rogue mouthed, one finger twirling a strand of hair.

"Well you can have dis home chere, cause it's caused me nothing but heartache for de last few years." He paused, and with an afterthought he turned to Rogue, placing one hand on her own. "Course you can have me too.

Rogue looked at him, snapping her head quickly, just catching his seductive wink. Rogue rolled her eyes. "Your humor seems way too comfortable with meh sugah, like Ah've heard all you jokes before.

"What is dis, hurt Remy night?" He asked, squeezing her hand playfully. Rogue laughed, leaning back against the bench. There were several moments of silence as Rogue watched the setting sun.

"Ah was thinkin' o'finding that Darkholme woman Remy.

She felt his hand tighten against her own, before he removed it. She sighed, knowing he would not react kindly to her decision.

"Dat ain't a good idea Rogue.

"Ah need meh memories back Remy." Rogue pressed, her tone longing.

Remy let his neck rest against the back of the bench as he kicked the wood patio, causing the bench to rock back and forth.

"Ah want ta know you Remy, but Ah need ta know myself first." Rogue sat up straight now, her head curved to face him.

Remy refused to meet her eyes, as he remained hunched low on the bench. Rogue felt anger began to boil within her, as her fist tightened.

Slamming her fist into the wood bench, Rogue caused the entire thing to collapse, as the bottom landed on the patio, bringing them both to the ground. Rogue pulled herself from the broken mess immediately, holding her wrist in surprise, flexing her fist open and closed. She looked down at the splintered wood, then met Remy's eyes.

He looked just as shocked as her, not moving a single muscle, his eyes almost fearful of her. "What just happened chere?" he breathed.

"Ah don't know Remy." Rogue replied, her voice soft.

Just then, Tante Mattie came running out the front door, concern written all over her face. When she took in the broken bench, she smiled.

"Now dat musta been some fight." She gave a hearty laugh, crossing her arms. But when she caught sight of the couple's expressions, she dropped her grin.

"I think we need a second Tante," Remy muttered, standing up from the broken wood, brushing his pants off.

"Sure thing Rem. Let me know if y'need me." She disappeared as quickly as she had come, leaving the two to themselves once again.

"Well, I'm gonna venture a guess chere, dat super strength is your gene mutation." Remy finally spoke.

Rogue swallowed. "Well, maybe-maybe Ah just hit rotten wood, maybe it was built weakly or something.

She watched Remy's brow raise. "How bout we test it den chere?

"On what?

Remy motioned for her to follow him back inside. He jogged quickly upstairs, and she followed at the same speed. She found them back in his bedroom.

"Ok, now chere, try pickin' up my dresser.

Rogue placed her hands on her hips in annoyance. When Remy just continued to wait, she dropped her arms and headed for the dresser.

She bent low, grabbing the bottom. It lifted under her fingers with ease, and in a matter of seconds she had it in her arms. Once again shocked, she dropped it hard, nearly toppling it over onto Remy.

"Maybe that was just a light dresser," Rogue spoke slowly.

"Every drawer was full Rogue." Remy walked towards her, grabbing hold of her shoulders, rubbing her arms.

Rogue took in a deep breath. "This is so strange. Ya would think this woulda come back ta meh sooner.

"Maybe your memories are starting t'come back now Rogue." His eyes looked so full of concern, their red glow comforting rather than appearing demonic. Rogue let herself relax, allowing herself to fall into Remy's arms, hugging him fully.

"That would be nice sugah.

"It'll happen, y'just need to relax chere." Remy held her close, his hands darting gently across her back.

Rogue pulled away from him then. "Or maybe Ah need ta get angry. That's what triggered the strength.

Remy let his hand reach out and cup her chin. "Or maybe any emotion on high will trigger it Rogue," he said huskily.

Rogue felt herself go weak, as she leaned back into his body. "Maybe Rem," her accent breathed thick like honey.

He smiled at the nickname, as he met her lips, letting his passion take over. He pressed his body hard into her, backing her up to the bed. Her hands roamed down his neck, across his shirt covered chest, slipping underneath the thin fabric, her warm fingernails trailing playfully across his skin. He moaned at the contact, his hand moving to reciprocate, one hand unbuttoning her lacy blouse.

They were new, yet familiar. Complete strangers really, but their hands moved with practiced grace as they collapsed fully naked onto Remy's bed.

And every curve fit with every curve, the unknowing feeling melting away with the unexplainable warming comfort.


	6. finally

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **Star-of-Chaos, Aro, silky black, TheRealMai, Kira, Antonia, ishandahalf, **

**DemonicGambit** and **GreenFairyGirl88** for reviewing!

Questions:

**GreenFairyGirl88**: Now, how do you think she got her strength in the first place? Her absorption is what defines her, I couldn't leave that out, as annoying as it gets sometimes.

**DemonicGambit**: Xavier's around. But he sure isn't the Xavier we all know.

**Ishandahalf**: Yes, that was Mystique who showed up at the mansion. She was in the form she takes as the principal in Evolution.

**TheRealMai**: Absorption will be mentioned, and you are on the right track with Eric's plans. And sorry you never see me on AOL, I really have to be in the mood to talk, and after a nine hour day at work, I'm usually pretty tired. But I will try to get on!

**Silky black**: Xavier will be brought in. That seems to be a popular question , and the only one of yours that I can answer. But keep speculating, I like to see everyone guess.

**Aro**: More of Rogue's powers will be revealed soon, maybe even in this chapter. :)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy wrapped his arm around her, his warm laugh encouraging Rogue's smile. The couple walked down the busy city street, as Remy shared stories from his childhood, perhaps in an attempt to share some of his past with Rogue's empty one.

They had been in New Orleans for nearly three weeks, without a single word from the mansion they had left behind. Fall had begun to make its way to the city, clouds making formations in the dark sky, threatening rain. A warm breeze blew through Rogue's auburn locks, providing a false sense of summer.

But as the wind hit her face, it brought something else to her. She quickly stopped in her tracks, her feet skidding against the sidewalk. Remy kept his arm around her shoulders, as Rogue bent over slightly, one hand to her forehead.

"What's de matter chere?

Rogue shook her head, lifting her head back up, just as a few light sprinkles landed on her cheeks.

"Think Ah just had a memory flash, or somethin'," Rogue muttered, her eyes roaming the skies.

"What was it?" Remy asked, squeezing her shoulder. His voice sounded so far away from her ears.

"Can we go back ta the house Rem?" Rogue asked, ignoring his question. As her eyes lowered to his she added, "Ah don't know what Ah saw. Meh head hurts though.

"Okay chere, we can head back." Remy checked his watch. "Should be just in time for Tante's home cooking.

Rogue smiled lightly as they headed back for his bike. As she climbed on the back, and Remy took off, the wind continued to worsen the pressure in her head. She held Remy tighter, resting her head on his back.

As they made their way in through the gated entrance, Rogue watched the trees whip around wildly. But as their feet hit the patio, she felt Remy stiffen beside her.

"Something ain't right.

His eyes began to glow brighter, as his face turned serious. He opened the front door slowly, managing to do so without it squeaking. Rogue placed on hand on his forearm as they stepped inside.

Remy's eyes wandered over the length of the room, concern evident on his features. "It's too quiet chere.

"Well, let's check around, Ah'm sure someone's here.

Remy nodded and the two headed for the kitchen. When they found it empty, they split up, Remy checking downstairs, Rogue upstairs.

Rogue didn't like the idea of splitting up, but she walked up the stairs dutifully. She had super strength after all, she could protect herself.

Once again the clocks ticking hands repeatedly hit Rogue's ears, as she padded down the hallway. She caught sight of a light on in Remy's room, the dim color barely escaping through the crack.

She swallowed as her fingers grazed the doorknob. She let it swing open, holding her breath as the room revealed itself.

_Maybe Remy just left the light on_, Rogue thought, as she walked slowly inside. She went for the bathroom upon not seeing anyone in the room. She opened the door, looking around quickly. But no one was there either.

Rogue gave a sigh as she closed the door. She wasn't sure why Remy was so certain something was wrong. Suddenly she heard a loud crash from downstairs, and her eyes shot up, leaving her thoughts.

And her breath caught at the demon like man that sat crouched in the doorway, a tail twitching between his legs. He smiled in her direction, his sharp teeth gleaming, as his yellow eyes swallowed up her frightened state.

Rogue couldn't move, so she just watched the blue man stand up and move into the room.

"Now, now, it is not polite to stare mein leibling.

His familiar German accent caused Rogue's eyes to widen. It was the man she had met back at the institute. They had finally found them.

Rogue took a mad dash for the doorway, but the man was fast, he moved with great agility, as he tackled her out in the hallway. Rogue rolled around, easily pinning him to the floor with her strength.

"Try getting' outta this hold!

He smiled, unnerving Rogue. "I see you have discovered one lost memory." As soon as he spoke those words, he disappeared with a flash of smoke, leaving behind a befuddled Rogue.

She stood up, looking around the now empty hallway. She headed back for the staircase, where light shed through. She needed to get back downstairs and find Remy. As she reached the balcony staircase, she heard the puff of smoke behind her. She turned quickly, but not fast enough, as the creature pushed her forcefully, causing her to hit the railing and topple over.

But she never hit the ground below. She opened her eyes that had closed in her startled state, and discovered she was floating in the air. Her eyes shot up to the balcony, where the man still stood, anger flashing through his eyes.

Rogue kept his gaze as she floated backwards. There was a set determination in his eyes, a certain insanity that caused Rogue to shiver. Quickly she turned, her feet never touching the ground as she raced down the hall.

It was so quiet. Every room was empty. As she reached the end of the hall she began to hear voices floating from the ballroom.

The scene inside the large, high ceiling room caused Rogue to pause for a brief second, her spot still secure in the air. Remy's family was surrounded in the center of the room by a massive amount of men with bo staffs and various other weapons. She recognized the man in front of Remy. It was Julien.

She watched Julien whack his bo staff across Remy's chin, sending him to the ground. Remy landed with agile grace on one knee, using one hand to wipe the blood from his face.

Rogue rushed forward then, disregarding the army around her as she punched through the crowd sending several members flying. Julien reached out his bo staff, jabbing Rogue in the chest, indicating she shouldn't move any further.

Rogue reached forward, grasping her hand around the stick, snapping it in two.

"You seem quite comfortable with you powers my dear. Have you recovered your memories as well?" His ominous voice echoed throughout the room, as Rogue's eyes began their ascent upwards. Eric was floating down to her position, Jean Grey at his side.

"What's going on here?" Rogue whispered, looking back and forth between Remy and Eric.

"This was the most obvious place Remy would go Rogue. But when Julien offered his assassins, we couldn't refuse," Jean said, as she landed next to Rogue. "It's not easy to get inside this house." Her eyes averted to Remy. "It's not easy to sneak by a thief.

"My family can be left outta dis, as can Rogue," Remy demanded, stepping forward.

"Actually you be mine LeBeau," Julien added, stepping forward, getting in Remy's face.

"Actually Mr. Boudreaux, Mr. LeBeau will be coming back with me." Eric asserted calmly. "And as for Rogue, she is who we really came here for." Rogue's eyes went wide, as Remy dodged Julien and joined Rogue's side.

"Dis wasn't part o'de deal!" Julien raged, his fists flexing at his side. He marched forward towards Eric, but was stopped as Eric lifted one hand and froze Julien in his spot.

Immediately Julien's assassins were moving forward to protect their boss. But just as quickly a pink bubble erected itself around the group in the center.

"Tell your men to back down Julien." Eric seethed.

"Stand," Julien began, his words raspy, barely choking out. "Stand down.

As the assassins backed up, the pink bubble disappeared and Julien was left on his knees. "Now, let's get what we came here for." Eric directed towards Jean.

"And just what makes ya think we'll come willingly?" Rogue asked, hands on her hips. She turned to Remy, but his eyes were narrowed in Jean's direction.

"Can't get inside dis head Jean." Remy said, tapping the side of his head, ignoring Rogue's statement.

Jean smirked. "Perhaps not yours." Quickly her gaze turned to Rogue, and in seconds Rogue lost consciousness, falling right into Remy's arms.

But before Remy could do anything else, Kurt teleported in, removing Rogue from Remy's grasp. He gave a wicked smile and then teleported out again.

"Now, Remy, I assume you will be accompanying us willingly?" Eric asked, pulling a magnetic bubble around the three as the assassins watched on.

Remy's hands glowed red as he snarled in Eric's direction. "I did promise you things weren't over between us, n'est-ce pas?

"Your arrogant attitude will be your downfall LeBeau," Eric stated as they began to rise into the air, shooting through the ceiling, creating a large gap, sending concrete down on the assassins. Leaving Remy's family surrounded by their rival clan. "You have fooled us long enough with your fake loyalty.

Remy sat down in the cramped space, eying Jean's quiet form. His red eyes glowed at Eric's words, but he let a slight grin edge up the corner of his mouth.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rogue woke up on the cold cement ground and worked her way into a crawling position, shaking her head as she did so, a funny feeling of remembrance washing over her. When she lifted her eyes up she met piercing yellow eyes amidst blue skin.

"Hello Anna.

Rogue grabbed hold of the bars that surrounded her and climbed up.

"Hello mother," she spat.

"You remember?" she asked, slightly smiling.

"Yes." Rogue stated simply. "Ah remember y'all betrayed meh." Rogue tried bending the bars with her strength, but nothing happened. "They suppressed meh powers?

"Of course Anna. You're a dangerous woman, I trained you myself.

"Ah don't go by Anna anymore. Just call meh Rogue.

"Well Rogue, you put yourself into this mess. You are the one who went soft. She leaned into the bars, emphasizing her words. "Your Romeo would have been safe had you let things go as planned.

Rogue scowled, her fists tightly clenching the bars. "It ain't safe here Mystique! This place is like a fucking cult!

She looked taken aback by the name as she grabbed hold of Rogue's wrists through the bars. "This is how we will survive Anna. Have you forgotten Xavier's words completely?

"Nah, Ah remember em'." Rogue ripped her arms away, slinking back into the cell. "How long will Ah be down here? And what are they doin' with Remy?

"You can come back to us Rogue. I'll convince them to give you another chance.

"What about Remy?

"Remy is a liability for them, a wild card so to speak. Like me he does not work well with others and he doesn't take any bull. That was one thing that made me understand your attraction to him.

Rogue snorted as she slid down the wall, pulling her knees up and letting her arms dangle off them.

"What're they gonna do with him Raven?" Rogue asked again.

Raven gave a sigh. "I don't know Rogue." Then she smirked. "He's under the watch of Jean Grey right now. I don't think Eric has decided what to do with him yet.

Rogue looked to the floor, nodding as she did so.

When she looked back up, Mystique was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remy was down in med bay, hand cuffed to a chair, his hands behind his back, a power suppresser around his wrist. They had stuck him on a chair with wheels, and he rolled back and forth as he watched Jean at the computer.

"So why they got you down here watching me?

Jean kept her eyes on the screen. "I volunteered.

"Now why would ya do dat chere? Y'can't stand being round me much.

Jean clicked the mouse, then gave a long sigh. "You had no idea they were giving Ororo those pills till the very end?" She finally asked, her eyes still not meeting Remy's.

Remy stopped the chair with his feet, watching Jean more closely. "Non. I didn't. Why do you ask Jean?

She turned from her position, her eyes blinking with sadness very briefly. "I think they are giving Scott injections without his knowledge. And if they are you know what that means.

Remy nodded, then shrugged. "What makes you certain anyway?

"I don't know Remy. I shouldn't even be talking about this with you.

"Do you love him Jean?" Remy asked, his eyes stern.

Jean tapped a fingernail on the counter. "Of course Remy. But all of this is important to me too. I'm probably just being paranoid anyway.

"And do you like living like dis chere? Never knowing when they might inject you, never knowing when Xavier might pick up a negative thought?

That caused Jean to look back up, crossing her arms. "How is it he never picked up your thoughts?

Remy smiled. "De same way you can't Jean.

"You're an Omega mutant, did you know that?" Jean asked cocking her head to the side curiously.

"Don't even know what dat means Jean.

"It means Eric will either look for as many ways to keep you around and loyal to him, or he will have you killed.

Remy bowed his head slightly, his eyes still on Jean. A few strands of hair fell across his face as he gave a short smirk.

Jean backed away a few steps looking flustered, as she often did in his presence. When her back reached the edge of a counter, she stopped, resting her hands on the surface.

"Are y'trying to read my thoughts again Jean?" Remy asked, wheeling towards here a bit.

Jean swallowed, trying to collect herself. "Rogue has her memories back Remy.

"Good. But dat wasn't my question Jean.

With her telekinesis Jean shoved Remy back. "You aren't exactly in the position to be asking questions Remy.

"Now dere's de fiery red head I know," Remy stated sarcastically.

Jean clenched her fists, her skin turning the shade of her hair. Her entire body began to glow in rage, but suddenly she dropped her defensive stance.

A slow smile slid up her face as she moved closer to Remy.

"Do you even know who Rogue really is Remy?" Jean bent down, resting her palms on the chairs armrests. Remy met her eyes narrowly, his expression bitter.

When he didn't answer her, Jean's grin went wider.

"She's Anna Darkholme. Raven's daughter. Our very own spy and scout.

She watched Remy swallow, as his eyes shifted downwards, away from Jean.

She took a step back, but when Remy said nothing, she walked back to her computer, leaving Remy to his undoubtedly confused thoughts about a woman he hadn't really known in the first place. A stranger really, who didn't even know herself.

Until now.


	7. deceit

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **DemonicGambit, ishandahalf, silky black, GreenFairyGirl88, PomegranateQueen, Star-of-Chaos** and **TheRealMai** for reviewing last chapter! I will try to answer questions next chapter.

........................................................................................................

The cold, hard plastic of the binoculars stuck to the rims of her eyes as she scanned her target. She had been watching him for a few weeks now, and she had to admit this was one of her better assignments. The man moved with an agility and experience that impressed Anna. And she was a hard woman to impress.

She put the binoculars down and leaned back on the tree limb she sat on. Her mother, Raven Darkholme had been pressuring her for the last several days, wanting to know more details. But from what Anna had observed, Remy LeBeau had no reason to leave his home. Until recently that is. His friends and family adored his charm and warm smile.

And to the chagrin of Anna, so did his beautiful wife Belladonna.

But that had been before Anna had taken action. She had never meant to fall for her target, she had never meant to feel anything for anyone while on assignment. Something in Remy had melted the ice Raven had spent years forming within Anna.

She had to remind herself, Remy LeBeau didn't even know that she existed.

............................................................................................................

Anna walked down the city sidewalk with a rapid pace as her fingers nimbly dialed a number on her cell phone. Placing the small object to her ear, she worked to blend into the afternoon crowd.

"Hey it's meh. Ah got something."

To passers by Anna looked like any normal human. Her white stripe was pulled back into a pony tail, her tight jeans clung to her shapely legs. She paused as she listened to the other end.

"Okay. Got it." Anna hung up the phone, glancing down briefly to place it back in her bag. As she did so, she bumped shoulders with someone. She looked up, coming eye to eye with Jean Luc LeBeau, head of the Thieves Guild, father to the man she was sent to watch.

He gave a smile and a nod as an apology, a slight smirk to his expression. Anna said nothing, but offered a fake smile, continuing on her way. But something about the encounter disturbed her.

She slipped inside a small café, heading straight for a corner spot. She pulled a small lap top from her bag and placed it on the round table. As she turned it on, a waiter came by to take her order.

As she connected to the server back home, she accessed the one file she needed. She wasn't sure why this idea had not come to her earlier. It was so simple.

Belladonna LeBeau. She had a small increment of the X-gene in her blood, but not enough to cause worry. Her family was feeding her an elixir of power, something that was encouraging her gene to advance, but slowly.

All she had to do was fool the trained assassin.

.........................................................................................................

Several years ago Anna Darkholme had used her power of absorption on her mother, causing her to inherit Raven's shape shifting abilities. Not to long after, Anna learned how to channel back to the powers she had taken over the years, using them when she needed to.

Right now she stood below the penthouse apartment building that Belladonna shared with Remy, taking on the form of her brother Julien Boudreaux. She knew from her observations that Remy was on a mission for his father that would last a ways into the evening if Anna had it calculated correctly.

She took the elevator up to their top floor apartment, her muscles relaxed despite her rapidly moving heartbeat. When she reached the front door she used Kitty Pryde's ability to phase to walk through the door.

It was dark inside. A few dim shade lamps scattered the large living room area, but no one was there. She smiled as she entered the bedroom, a light visible underneath what must have been the bathroom door.

Anna took a risk and phased her head through the door. And there was Belladonna, resting her head back against the bath tub, stretched out admist the bubbles and water, oblivious to Anna's presence.

Slowly, Anna entered Belladonna's mind using Jean Grey's stolen telepathy. Once inside, she caused Belladonna to fall asleep. As soon as her hand went limp, Anna rushed on quiet feet into the room. Pulling a needle and syringe from her pocket, she lifted up the woman's arm sticking the needle into an open vein. When finished Anna made sure Belladonna would not sink into the water while passed out, propping her up against the side.

But the opening of the front door distracted her, making her blood run cold. Immediately she changed into the form of Belladonna and turning the bathroom light off, she exited into the bedroom.

She heard footsteps outside, and she made way to the living room, grabbing a robe from the bedpost as she went.

And there he was, staring out the large windows, hands held behind his back. The tight black body suit he wore on his mission still adorned his figure, accentuating every firm muscle and wonderfully proportioned curve.

But even Anna's expertise could not sneak up or past Remy. He turned in one fluid step, facing her. She froze in her spot, her eyes glued to his perfect red orbs.

"Evenin' hon," she felt herself speak, allowing a small smile to creep up. The man was gorgeous, but Anna didn't have time to deal with something like that, especially while on a mission.

"Hey Belle, somethin' wrong?" Remy stepped closer, inches away from her.

"No, nothing cher. Just surprised t'see y'back so soon." She flipped her hair over her shoulder, a movement she had seen Belle do many times.

Remy smiled seductively. "You know I'm a master at what I do Belle. It was a quick in and out situation."

Anna could not help but move closer, his warmth attracting her body without warning. She stepped into his arms, a sly smile on her face. Without a second thought she grabbed hold of his neck and kissed him.

When she let go reluctantly, his eyes narrowed and he took hold of her chin.

"You've never kissed me like dat Belle," he said, his voice husky.

Anna's groggy eyes quickly cleared as she stared at him with a form of longing. Longing for what she knew she could not have.

Finally he let go of her chin. "I have t'go back to de mansion, give mon pere a run down on what happened." He gave a concerned smile as he walked to the door. Anna followed him as he slipped his hand into her own.

"Look Belle, I know dis was arranged, and dat things can never be truly real between us." He fingered a lock of blonde hair as he spoke. "But dat kiss is a sign of hope, n'est-ce pas?"

Anna could do nothing but nod her head. She heard his words and associated them with herself, knowing that it was a dangerous action. Never fall for your prey.

Before he opened the door, he leaned in, kissing her again, breaking her resolve as his soft lips meshed perfectly with her movements.

And then he was gone, leaving her to touch the area his lips had once been, question her cold heart, her firm belief.

...........................................................................................................

Remy LeBeau was in a foul mood as he sat captive in med bay. Anna Darkholme was the girl he had fallen for, ironically, naturally he supposed. A woman he had vowed to hurt had he been given the chance to find her. The woman that had brought him to this god forsaken place.

Rogue seemed so gentle, so innocent, so pure. But she had lost her memories. Anna Darkholme was a trained killer, an expert at what she did, taught by her mother Mystique. She must have learned at an early age that emotions were a risk on the job, that love was not an option, that the art of caring had to be set aside, even for those in your life.

By his own means, Remy had found out she had been the cause of his transfer to the mansion with Belladonna. Anna had spent a month watching his every move, studying him, finding his weaknesses. She had been responsible for the death of Belle. He wished this didn't have to be so complicated.

He needed to see her. Look into her eyes. Find out how she felt. Did she feel? Was she a good liar, manipulative to a fault?

Remy dropped his head back against the chair, shutting his eyes. His muscles felt limp, dead even, as if he had been shot right in the chest, leaving a burden inexplicably like that of heartbreak or deceit.

........................................................................................................

Rogue was staring blankly at the cell bars in front of her as she played with her fingernails. With her memories back a bitter, nearly numbing absence of emotion filled her bones. This was complicated by what she had known for the last month without her true life experience.

She was no longer ignorant to her life, though she wished she were, as she felt hardened as she sunk back into her trained stature.

She didn't believe in Xavier's ideals like she once thought she had, but she still felt disgusted at how soft she had become. Over a man. The bond that had developed between them seemed almost instant. As if it would be inevitable, no matter their situation.

Anna was about to let her head fall against her knees, but as her eyes slowly hit the ground, she saw the ghost like girl sink up from the cell floor.

"Hello Katherine." Anna stated simply. She had been afraid of this girl without her memories.

The girl cocked her head to the side, hands on her hips. Anna knew the girl had lost the ability to talk. She also hated to be called Katherine.

Anna give a short laugh. "Sorry Kitty." Both girl's expressions went solemn, as words were lost between them. Finally Anna looked back up.

"So they still haven't been able to find or catch ya, huh?"

The small girl nodded, then extended one arm.

Anna squinted her eyes, a light smile creasing her cheek. "Are ya here ta help me girl?"

When Kitty once again nodded, Anna slid up from her seated position and reached out with one hand. She watched her tangible skin dissolve into Kitty's and wondered how her phasing ability still managed to work in the state she was in now. Forever untouchable.

The girl gave a giddy grin as she pushed Anna backwards through the wall into the next room. Anna froze as she stared forward through the glass pane. She was in med bay, in one of the smaller patient rooms, staring through a window into the main lab.

And there sat Remy, his back to her, his head hung back against the chair, eyes scrunched. He was alone. Anna glanced back to Kitty. The girl still had her hand through Anna's and slowly she eased her through the glass.

Anna took quiet steps forward, leaving Kitty behind, her eyes attached heavily to Remy's disdained figure the entire time. She was inches from him when he spoke.

"Well it's no wonder I never knew y'were watching me chere, you move like a skilled thief." His words were strained, his eyes still closed. Anna paused, sucking in her breath, afraid to speak. She was so unfamiliar with this fear.

Finally he lifted his head up and spun around in his chair his red eyes meeting her with disappointment.

"Ah tried," her voice felt sticky as she paused, swallowing. "Tried ta stop it all. Ah tried to leave it all."

His eyes glinted with distrust as he watched her speak.

"Ah know it was wrong o'me ta lead you up here the way Ah did-

"Y'killed Belle, Anna." The use of her real name on his tongue rolled off icily and she felt herself cringe.

She felt her hands clench at her side. "Ah was trained not to feel Remy, and yet Ah fell for you. Ah couldn't just ignore that."

"Just like I can't ignore everything dats happened either." She could see the conflict in his eyes as he inhaled slowly.

Anna walked towards him then, reaching behind him for his wrist, her hair dangling in front of his face. With her strength now back, she ripped the suppressor off. Instantly, the chains around Remy swelled pink, then puffed in a small explosion, freeing him from the chair.

He stood to his full height, looking down on Anna with the eyes that had been the beginning of this mess. So filled with the very emotions Anna had spent so long without.

"I wanted t'tear you apart when I found you Anna Darkholme. Why'd you have t'be Rogue too?" Remy lifted one hand up, as if to move through her hair, but the doors to med bay opened, halting his actions.

"Ah, so the reconcilation has already taken place, has it?"

The voice sunk into Anna's spine cutting it like a knife, but on careful inspection, she noticed Remy's expression changed to curiosity. He had never met Charles Xavier before.

"Yeah. What more do ya want from us Chuck?" Rogue spat in his direction icily.

Xavier's eyes narrowed at the name. Only one other man had called him that, and it had not been on pleasant terms. But this woman had always been strong willed, hardened to a default. She held no fear in her eyes.

"I would have had you work for me child. But you have decided to take another direction it seems."

Remy stepped forward then, realization setting into his features. "Yah homme, a direction o'integrity and just plain moral sense." Remy's eyes blazed as he met the man eye for eye.

Xavier chuckled, a sadistic hint lacing his tone. He stared long and hard at Remy. And Remy met his contact head on. Xavier's smile lessoned as his jaw tightened.

"Ah yes, that's right. Remy LeBeau was the man who's mind I could never quite access. That was why I had Anna watch you for so long. It seems I misjudged your commitment."

"I don't kill for sport." Remy replied bitterly.

"I am merely creating a perfect army Mr. LeBeau, one that will protect us when the war against mere humans arrives."

"And de mutants y'kill off ain't perfect?" Remy looked from Rogue to Xavier.

"They don't have the heart or strength of mind to last."

"Logan did." Rogue's voice was quiet, but rough in the background.

Xavier's eyes narrowed. "Logan had what I believed you to have Anna. But I was wrong."

Suddenly Anna gave a short scream, grabbing her head in pain.

"Ah won't let ya in!" Anna stepped back, bracing herself against the wall. Instantly Remy stepped in front of her, and with one burst of anger, he took a swing at Xavier's jaw, knocking the man back, distracting him from Anna's mind.

Anna was crouched on the ground, Remy in front of her. Kitty reappeared then, facing Xavier for the first time in a long time, her gaze confident, angry even.

But even Xavier could not touch her with his mind. And in one quick second Kitty had grabbed hold of the southern couple, pulling them into the ground.

........................................................................................................

Remy shook his head, long strands of hair whipping against his face as he did so. His hands were placed firmly into the cement below him as he glanced upwards. They seemed to be in some sort of underground sewer system.

He looked up into the face of the translucent girl, but when she did not speak, he turned to Rogue, who had just stood up herself.

When she met Remy's eyes she understood his questions all at once.

"This is Kitty Pryde, Remy. She was brought into the institute a few years before you." Rogue glanced at the girl, as Remy waited for her to continue.

"She escaped, but she is slowly dying. Dissolving really. Her power was to phase through virtually any material, and as the drugs sunk in, she become more and more-ghostlike."

Remy stared at the girl, pity and rage obvious in his features.

"And you just hang around her girl?" Remy directed towards her.

The girl nodded.

"She's trying to help others, much like you were Remy," Anna stated.

"How old are ya?"

Kitty flashed her fingers several times.

"16?" Remy whispered, sinking back on his knees.

There was a long silence as Anna bit her lip, cradling one arm to her side.

Remy gave a loud sigh as he rose to his feet. Kitty began to march forward then, and as she did so, Anna followed, giving Remy no choice but to do so as well.

"Where are we Anna?"

"The Morlock tunnels. Xavier had the Morlocks taken out years ago. He viewed them as an unfit race." Anna sucked in a large breath, taking a step closer to Remy.

"Please call meh Rogue sugah." She pleaded, something she almost never did.

Remy looked at her, the woman who had once hated vehemently.

"How'd you lose your memories Rogue?"

Rogue stared forward, contemplating his question. She seemed to shiver as she clutched her arms tightly to herself.

"Ah gave up meh heart Remy. Turns out that's a risky move."

"Love always is chere."

She couldn't see his eyes, or his expression, but she took his words as hope, understanding. He could love her like she loved him. The strength in the air between them only worked to persuade what was surely already in their hearts.


	8. surely, love answered

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **TheRealMai, Antonia, silky black, fudgebrowne, DazzlinShorty, Kira, Star-of-Chaos, ishandahalf, Totally Obsessed47, EmeraldKatsEye, GreenFairyGirl88, Ms.Rogue LeBeau** and **DemonicGambit** for reviewing, as always your reviews maintain my motivation!

Questions that I **CAN** answer:

**TheRealMai**: Well, I'm sure that lava lamp pattern is imprinted in your mind by now, with that wait. I'm not sure if Remy's telepathy will be brought into this yet or not, but hopefully some of your other questions are answered in this chapter! And I just couldn't resist making Xavier evil.

**Antonia**: Last chapter was mainly a view into Rogue's past, referring to a time when she worked for the institute as a spy, recruiting members. The last several sections brought us back to the present day. I don't really know how else to explain the chapter though, but feel free to ask questions, and I will try to answer!

Yeah, sorry guys, most of your questions will have to be answered through out the rest of the story, so keep reading!

............................................................................................................

The brick wall in front of him dripped with a slightly oily film, the pit pat of each drop hitting the concrete mesmerizing Remy, as he sat waiting. Rogue and Kitty stood across the large, high rise room, a room that had once belonged to a community of people with mutations like themselves.

He lifted his eyes to watch the two women, although he was unable to hear Rogue's words. Kitty stood tall, with one hand tugging against the opposite arm. Her nearly invisible form made details almost impossible to make out from his position.

He moved his vision to Rogue's face, focusing on her mouth move with each word. Remy gave a loud sigh as he tried to figure out the situation he was in.

Rogue began to walk towards his spot then, leaving Kitty behind. Kitty wandered away, down another corridor. Remy wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Rogue noticed Remy's forlorn eyes as he watched Kitty walk away.

"So, we don't have ta stay here, Ah'm sure ya want ta check up on your folks back home."

Remy barely heard her words. He knew his family could take care of themselves.

"What be her story chere?" Kitty's quiet composure and sad eyes haunted Remy.

Rogue glanced back, her body shaking with an internal sigh.

"She was one o'the first at the institute." Rogue turned back, then joined Remy's side, seating herself on the cement. "She was only eleven, but she seemed cold as stone. As if something had forced her ta grow up too soon."

"Eric put her to work doing small stuff, mostly giving meds ta the patients. Then she fell in love with the newest recruit, Lance Alvers."

"Oh." Rogue turned to Remy at his quick comment. "I've seen his grave. It's near Bella's."

At the mention of her name, silence ensued for a few moments. Finally, Rogue continued, unsure if Remy really wanted to hear the rest, but needing to fill the quiet gap.

"Xavier deemed Alvers too risky ta fight for our cause. Thought he was too cocky, too disobedient. Right around that time Henry discovered a form of medicine to wipe out the X-gene. Lance was just the first lab rat."

"Merde."

"Yeah. When Lance died, Kitty started putting herself on the medication without telling nobody. Then one day she disappeared. Last we saw her, she had been permently placed in her phasing mode. Ah started seeing her again when Ah lost meh memories."

Remy opened his mouth to ask about how she had lost them, eager to know the answer, but Rogue must have caught on quickly, as she stood up in one swift movement.

"Kitty was just visiting the little gravesite down here. We should probably find her and get going."

Remy stood up as well, his brows tense with a swell of confusion and pity.

"Where we going anyway Rogue?"

As she moved forward, Remy followed along side her, marking her every movement with curiosity.

Her eyes tightened as if in realization of something.

"Shouldn't ya be angry with meh Remy?"

"I don't really know ya chere. And I don't know your story." His words were meant to persuade her into explanation, but she stayed quiet, as if soaking in his words.

They walked through a dark hall, lit up only by the light at the end of it. Remy sucked in his breath as the entered the dome shaped room, littered with grave markers and dried flowers. Kitty stood atop a small hill that sat center in the room.

"Who made dis?" Remy found himself whispering as they got closer to Kitty.

Rogue smiled and finally looked at Remy.

"Your friend Ororo did. Before she got real sick." Rogue added the last part quietly, her tone unsure.

"Before I knew her," Remy observed. "She never told me about dis place."

"She probably felt ya had enough to fight for in the institute." Rogue put one hand on his shoulder, surprising herself.

But Remy didn't look at her upon her touch, instead his eyes narrowed, and his steps seemed to speed up.

"Y'were part o'dat institute I was fighting against Rogue."

His hollow, accusing tone frightened Rogue, washing over her skin. They stood a ways from Kitty, letting her make her peace at the top of the hill. Rogue removed her hand and tried focusing on Kitty.

"Ah know Ah was sugah. But Ah was a lot more than that before Ah joined. Ah was Raven Darkholme's daughter. Ah was a criminal, a cold hearted killer before the age o'ten."

Remy shuddered inwardly at her admittance, having a hard time remembering the Rogue he had known being that sort of person.

"With super strength and de ability t'fly to boot." Remy acknowledged.

Rogue took a deep breath as Kitty began to make her way down the hill.

"That ain't meh original power. Ah stole those from someone else." Her words were desperate, covered in shame and guilt.

"What do ya mean stole dem?" Remy asked as he watched her face for an answer.

"Meh mutation is to absorb the memories and life force of anyone that Ah touch. If they have a mutation, Ah absorb that too. It took meh twenty years ta finally feel the guilt for what Ah've done."

Her eyes looked so honest, her thin frame ready to collapse with the self induced mental anguish. Her bright green eyes ready to drop tears.

"You can control dis power?" Remy asked after a moment.

"Ah can now." Her answer was simple as she turned her attention to Kitty.

"Ready ta get going Kitty?"

The girl nodded warily.

"Good, Ah know a place we can go. For now anyway."

.........................................................................................................

Rogue knew the sewer system well. It was the quickest way to get from place to place without being seen in the city. After a ways of walking Rogue stopped before a ladder, grabbing hold with one hand, a ring on her pinky finger clinking against the metal.

No one spoke as Rogue began to ascend the ladder, the slimy, cool texture of the bars invading her skin. As she opened the sewer cover and lifted herself to the ground, she was happy to see it was dark out.

She watched Remy climb up with ease and then bent her head down to see if Kitty would follow. But as she had thought and sorely knew, Kitty simply stood at the bottom looking up, a smile built on years of being alone trying to urge Rogue to keep going.

Finally Kitty pointed behind her, emphasizing that she would walk back the way they had come. Her body began to flicker in and out, as if losing stability, and slowly, her eyes never leaving Rogue's, she stepped back into the dark tunnels.

Rogue felt his hand touch her shoulder as her hair whipped around her face. She pulled herself to her knees and then stood up. She felt tears rising, soaking her eyelids, and unable to meet Remy face to face, she continued walking, knowing that he would follow.

As she stopped in front of a large apartment complex, her head raised, eyes looking up, she felt Remy's presence behind her. And then a small drop of rain hit her forehead. And another. She felt herself reach her hand out to Remy's side.

"Ah need ya ta trust meh for just a short while Remy. Ah'm gonna fly us up."

She didn't lower her head, she simply let the rain wash over her face. After a few seconds time she felt his warm palm touch hers. She smiled, and stepping behind him, she began to lift them upwards.

She set Remy down on the large balcony and moved to the glass sliding doors. Pulling gently at first she found it locked, just as she had thought it would be. She put both her hands on the door handle, ready to pull with her brute strength, when Remy placed one hand on her forearm.

"No use in ruinin' de door chere," he whispered lightly, stepping forward and picking the lock. The door slid open quietly, revealing the dark penthouse inside.

"Now, now Anna, they always said you were so good at what you did," a voice from behind them said sarcastically.

Remy immediately spun around in defense, while Rogue smiled at the familiar tone.

"And they were always right sugah, that's why they always hired meh instead o'you." Rogue turned around then, meeting the blond haired man with a warm, teasing grin. She noticed Remy's wide look of surprise as he took in the man's massive pair of white wings.

The man chuckled at Rogue's comment, moving forward to embrace her. After their hug, Rogue turned towards Remy, one arm extended.

"Warren, this is meh friend Remy LeBeau. Remy, this is Warren Worthington, a fellow spy and comrade."

Remy's eyes did not warm up at her words, but rather narrowed further.

"Charmed, I'm sure," he muttered instead, his red eyes pronouncing their danger.

"I know that name. LeBeau," Warren pondered. "Are you related to Jean-Luc?"

Remy stiffened at this father's name. "I'm his son."

"My, my, we've got a prince in our midst Anna."

Rogue stepped towards Remy, feeling the tension radiate between the two men.

"Ah don't go by Anna anymore Warren. Just call meh Rogue."

"Finally decided to call the whole thing quits then?" Warren asked, crossing his arms, his eyes trained on Remy.

"Yes," Rogue responded, looking towards Remy as well, her voice quiet.

Finally Warren turned to Rogue, but she didn't notice, her thoughts too caught on Remy.

"And what made a woman like you change?" Warren could tell by the look in her eyes that her answer was the man she stared at so longingly, as if her love could never be reciprocated.

Rogue simply swallowed, and tore her eyes from Remy's.

"We just need ta stay here one night Warren. As a reformed X-Man, Ah'm sure you can understand that, right?"

Warren nodded, and with the gesture of one arm, he began to lead them inside.

"I rarely ever heard de term X-Men used while I was dere," Remy spoke up quietly.

"And you never had met Xavier either, huh?"

Remy sucked in his breath, his eyes gazing in front of him, taking in his surroundings as the entered the apartment.

"Non. But I wasn't dere dat long."

Rogue nodded and decided to wait to ask the rest of her questions. Warren led them down a hall, and opened a door.

"You two can use this room for tonight. I was just starting dinner, I can make enough for the three of us if you wish."

"That'd be great Warren, thanks." Rogue answered.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen then," Warren stated, leaving the two to themselves.

Rogue watched Remy enter the large room, his expression unreadable.

"I can take de couch Rogue, you can have de bed," Remy gestured to the two pieces of furniture, wounding Rogue with his cold, effortless tone.

Rogue moved forward and leaned against the bed. Remy sunk into the couch, resting his arm against the side as he placed his hand on his head, leaning into it. He rubbed his eyes with that hand before meeting Rogue's eyes again.

"So, did something go on between you and Warren I should know bout'"

Rogue supposed she should be offended by the comment, but the fact that he asked that question first, that he was curious about her past relationships only made her smile inwardly.

"No. We worked together a few times. Warren had his eyes on someone else."

Remy nodded, his eyes searching the floor. "So what made him quit?"

"That someone else," Rogue stated simply.

Remy snorted, shifting his position on the couch. "Love be a fucked up thing, huh cherie?" Remy asked a bit bitterly, as he ran a hand through his hair. When Rogue didn't respond he looked up, taking in her forlorn expression, eyes on the bedding. "So who was de girl anyway?" Remy asked, hoping to change the mood.

Rogue fingered the cloth. "It was Betsy." Rogue took a deep breath. "She musta died while Ah was gone." Remy could hear the sad tones in her voice, and without thought, he stood up, moving to her spot. He had a strange need to comfort her. But inches away from her he stopped, crossing his arms. In a choked up voice Rogue turned to Remy.

"Y'said Logan killed her?"

Remy nodded solemnly, taking a seat beside Rogue. He could see the water welling up in her eyes. Slowly, he rose one hand to her face, moving a strand of hair from her eyes.

"M'sorry chere."

Rogue bit her lip, nodding in response. She looked down to her feet, afraid to speak for fear of crying. Suddenly, she felt Remy rest his hand on her shoulder.

"Logan wasn't a bad man Remy." Rogue shuddered, reliving a moment from her past. "He had a good heart, surrounded by a tough exterior." Rogue paused, pinching the skin between her eyes in effort to stop her tears. "It was the medicine that finally drove him insane."

"I had heard he was on o'Eric's best." Remy offered, squeezing her shoulder. "Why's Xavier killing off so many?"

"Cause the powerful mutants are the most risky to their cause," Rogue spat, clenching the bed below her tightly. "Logan was a loner, unwilling ta listen to all their rules and regulations."

"I got de feeling dere was somethin' else too Rogue," Remy said, removing his hand. "Something dat involved Jean maybe?"

Rogue collapsed backwards then, laying flat on her back on the bed.

"He loved her so much Remy. And she did love him, Ah know she did."

"It's hard t'imagine dat woman loving anyone chere," Remy said, lying back alongside her. "She's stiff, just like her boyfriend Scott. Dey be perfect for each other."

A few seconds of silence passed, as they examined the canopy to the bed they lay on. Remy leaned on his side, facing Rogue, tracing the length of her body with his eyes.

"Jean thinks Scott is being drugged, she asked me bout' it." Remy said, breaking the quiet air.

"Scott's not being drugged. He's too important." Rogue rolled over to her side as well, gazing at Remy quickly before glancing at the sheets. "That bitch gave up Logan's love for that life."

Rogue's words swelled with anger and a sadness that reflected the choices she had made. Remy reached forward, cupping her chin with his hand.

"De people dat don't fight for love are de ones dat don't deserve t'be happy in it. You ain't dat kind o'person Rogue. It wasn't your fault Logan did what he did."

Rogue swallowed against Remy' s hand, and closing her eyes, she let a few tears escape. She nodded as Remy released his grip and sat up from the bed.

"Now come on chere, lets go eat something. You'll feel better den."

As she felt Remy's weight lift off the bed, Rogue sighed. She wanted desperately for him to stay by her side, just a few seconds longer, and reassure her that she had something left to believe in and move on for.

But instead she stood up as well, and followed behind him out the door to the kitchen.

.......................................................................................................

The three sat around the dining room table as Rogue explained their situation to Warren. Remy took long sips of his wine, a dim numbness washing over his unsure mind, as he watched Rogue speak.

"Surely they already know you're here." Warren stated after hearing everything. "Xavier will just pick up your mutant signature."

Rogue tapped her head. "Uh uh Warren, remember Ah took over Carol's mind blocks and their control when Ah absorbed her. They went down when Ah lost meh memories, but Ah got em' back now."

Warren rose a hand towards Remy, who sat nearly unaware of their conversation, his eyes focused on the table cloth and the glass of wine in his hand.

"And what about Remy?" Warren asked.

Rogue opened her mouth to speak, but Remy beat her to it.

"I got strong mental shields Warren. Xavier can't get past them." Remy took a sip of his wine, watching Warren over the rim of his glass.

"I thought your power consisted of kinetic energy, do you have telepathic abilities as well?"

Remy shrugged. "Don't think so."

"What would make Xavier trust a thief?" Warren pondered, watching Remy. "Especially one with eyes such as yours, demonically dishonest."

"Warren, please," Rogue protested.

"No chere, he's got a point. I ain't a man t'be trusted. Don't know what his plan was wit me."

"So what brought you to the institute anyway Remy?" Warren asked.

"My wife." Remy stated coldly.

"Oh." Warren stated, noticing Rogue tense up. Standing up, Warren began to collect their plates.

"Dere was a bathroom in dat guest room, non?" Remy directed towards Warren.

"Yes, there is."

Remy stood up, thanking Warren for the dinner, bowing slightly as he excused himself to take a shower.

When he had left the room, Warren spoke.

"Well he was definitely raised royally, a true, respectable thief."

Rogue nodded, concentrating on the dishware she was gathering.

"I heard about your last mission Rogue. Was he it?"

Warren's blunt question caught Rogue off guard, as her head shot up in surprise.

"Yeah. Yeah he was it. The love that caused meh ta quit." Rogue dumped her dishes in the sink, leaning back against the counter. She shut her eyes as she inhaled deeply. "But how could a man like that love a woman with a past like mine."

"I think you under estimate the duties of a thief in the Thieves Guild Anna."

Rogue cringed at the name. "Anna Darkholme killed his wife Warren. And he knows it."

"Oh, well," Warren cleared his throat, then took a long sigh. "I've seen the way he looks at you Rogue. If he was something that was enough to make you quit and lay down your life, than a spark must exist somewhere. You are not a rash woman Rogue. You were trained not to love."

Rogue nodded. "Ah know Warren. We both were, and yet love caused both of us to slip."

Warren lifted her chin up with one finger, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"I take that is a good sign Rogue. Love moved us away from the harmful situation we were in." His eyes glazed over with pain, as if a far away memory had been touched. "I lost my love. Yours is still alive Rogue."

He removed his hand, turning to the sink. He was right.

"Thank ya Warren," Rogue whispered, placing one hand on his shoulder before she exited the room. She could feel him smile in response. Warren's heart would be forever unhealed. Rogue would not allow her heart to remain that way. She would fight.

Surely love was worth that much.


	9. risk

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **PomegranateQueen, Pandora's Sorrow, DazzlinShorty, ishandahalf, GreenFairyGirl88, silky black, Totally Obsessed47, TheRealMai**, and **Antonia** for reviewing!

Questions:

**Pandora's Sorrow**: Yes, both Eric and Xavier are evil in this story. A lot of people are sorta out of character in this story.

**Silky black:** Kitty didn't go with them because she's nearly invisible, and she knew it would be hard to get around the city like that. She's pretty much reserved to the fact she is dying, but her character will come back and be explained more later.

**TheRealMai**: Hmm..is throwing up productive? Well, I updated faster, so maybe I saved you that pain. You will now have to find something else to do while waiting. :)

Notes: Xavier can walk in this story, he is NOT in a wheelchair. I figured if I could change his personality, I could change his physicality.

............................................................................................................

Remy let the last drops of the showerhead hit his neck, as he twisted the water off with one hand. Opening the curtain he reached over for a dry towel, patting his face, slowly, as if unable, unwilling to leave the small, now steamed room.

He stepped out, drying himself off quickly. Slipping into a pair of boxers, he carried the towel with him as he exited the bathroom.

Remy didn't really expect to see her there. He was so sure she would be chatting away with Warren over a glass of wine, catching up on old times. But there she lay, stretched out on the bed, one arm draped over her face. She was still dressed in her jeans and tee, but her feet were bare, and he watched with interest as her toes twitched back and forth nervously.

He glided forward without a sound, stopping just before the edge of the bed. And despite his confusion, he could not help but watch her.

She was beautiful, holding a radiance he had never seen in another woman, not even Belladonna. As his eyes scoured over her body, he squinted to find a fault, just one flaw to prove she was human. But even his keen eyes could not pick up even a blemish of a fault. He gave a rough sigh. Except for her past, her previous actions, her involvement in the death of his wife.

But Remy dropped his towel and rolled onto the bed next to her nonetheless, resting inches from her, but not touching.

He stared up at the canopy roof, as Rogue removed the arm that covered her eyes.

"Ah thought ya said Ah could have the bed sugah," she stated lightheartedly.

"Dat I did chere," Remy replied, thankful for her effort to dissuade the awkwardness. He turned his head to the side, meeting her eyes. "But it was your mistake ta trust a thief."

"The word thief doesn't seem right ta describe your talent Remy. Ya have more grace and honesty than what that word implies." No hint of sarcasm laced her serious tone. Her green eyes held firm, as if trying to imprint those words into his mind, knowing he did not believe them.

"How long do we have Rogue?" Remy asked suddenly, changing the subject, his eyes never leaving hers, yearning for an answer, anything to ease whatever he was feeling.

"Till what Remy? Till Xavier finds us?"

Remy scooted closer, moving one hand to rest intimately on Rogue's waist.

"It seems t'me like I lost Belle pretty fast. One day things were fine at de Guild, and de next day she was sick, and dis whole hell began." Remy paused, and Rogue felt her eyes well up, her throat thicken. "But all I felt was de need for revenge when she died. Dere was no gap in my soul when she died, no missing element." Remy eased his hand up to Rogue's face, laying his palm on her cheek. "Dere was no lost love."

Rogue nodded, unsure of what to make of his words. Was he forgiving her for what she had done? Or was he relieving his own consciousness? She reached over, gathering the courage to touch him like he now touched her.

"Ah didn't mean ta drag ya inta all o'this Remy. Ah didn't expect ta fall for ya."

Remy's stern look melted away into a small smile. A long pause ensued then, as the couple lay observing each other.

"What is it bout' y'chere?" Remy whispered as he fingered her hair, captured intensely by her eyes. "What is it dat makes me want to forgive y'so easily?"

"Ah don't know sugah," Rogue breathed through her choked voice.

Remy leaned in then, kissing her softly, slowly on the lips. Looking her in the eyes after, he rubbed his thumb against her delicate, olive toned skin.

"Y'gotta be de most complex woman I've ever met chere." His hand roamed back to her hip, pulling her in tighter to him. "Yet you're so effortlessly flawless." He kissed her again, feeling her body quiver. He moved his mouth up to her eyelids, watching them clinch tight for fear she would cry, and he kissed each one, allowing them to relax, and release the salt water brimming beneath.

Rogue hated to cry. It had been instilled in her that she should not show her fear or weaknesses. But she had held them in long enough. Hugging Remy closely, she pressed her face into his warm neck, letting herself relieve the tears that had been pent up for so long. His hands rubbed her back, before pulling her in tightly.

They lay there, molded together, until Rogue's tears stopped running.

........................................................................................................

Remy inhaled deeply from his cigarette, watching the city beneath him from Warren's balcony. In the early morning light he had managed to throw on a pair of jeans, and now he leaned against the railing, wind blowing the auburn strands of his hair across his face.

"I didn't peg you as the early morning type," Warren's voice came from behind Remy.

Remy didn't even flinch; he had heard Warren's footsteps several feet away. Instead he exhaled a cloud of smoke into the brisk air.

"I don't sleep much," Remy finally replied, as Warren joined him against the ledge.

"Mmm," Warren muttered, "Does that have something to do with your mutation, or your lifestyle?"

Remy gave a small smile as he dangled his cigarette over the edge. "A bit o'both I suppose."

The wind blew a few times, filling the silence that followed before Warren spoke again.

"I knew your father, Jean Luc, for a brief time period."

Remy sucked in his breath, pursing his lips in annoyance. He reached one hand up and rubbed the side of his face. "Yeah, a lot o'people know mon pere Warren."

Warren rested his elbows against the railing, looking out over the city. "I suppose, yes. I worked a mission for him. It was my first one with Rogue actually." Warren let the last bit trail off, as he eyed Remy from the side for his reaction.

One eyebrow arched up and Remy took a long inhale of his cigarette.

"It happened long before she was sent to watch you though. Has she told you much about that story?"

Remy shook his head side to side. "Non." He stared forward, not sure where Warren was trying to take this conversation.

"Hmm. I guess I should let her tell it to you then." Remy turned his head then, watching Warren gaze off in the distance. He was quiet for a long while, looking out is if he were waiting for something. "It's strange what people will do for love," he finally whispered.

Remy felt his body tingle all over in warning, as he quickly dropped his cigarette and twisted around. He came face to face with Scott Summers, blocking the man's punch effectively, before retaliating with one of his own. After knocking Scott back he remembered Rogue was still asleep in the bedroom, and he made a mad dash through the living area, his agility caring him over the coffee tables and low sofas.

He felt Jean's telekinetic flair push him against the wall, but all her effort did was place him closer to the bedroom.

As he stood up he grabbed a vase off the edge of a nearby table, charging it as he did so. He flung it towards Jean as a distraction, knowing she would just put up a bubble to deflect it. Remy took off in a quick sprint as soon as the vase left his hand.

Surely both Scott and Jean were behind him, but he ignored that as he entered the guest room, only to see the demon like Kurt holding Rogue hostage with a knife to her throat. His sharp teeth gleamed wildly in the morning light as he began moving in a half circle away from Remy.

Remy moved one arm out as if to settle Kurt down, but he caught the quick look in Rogue's eye, and glancing down he noticed her ankles and feet were still bare from the previous night. Instantly Rogue hooked her leg backwards, behind Kurt's back and under his arm, touching a bare patch of skin. Once he had fallen to the ground, Rogue dropped down and removed his dagger.

"Mama always did train meh better than him," Rogue muttered as she straightened her shirt.

"Dat creature's your brother?!" Remy asked as he reached her side, just as the door flew open.

Rogue nodded as they moved their eyes to the incoming crowd. Eric, Jean and Scott stood before them, waiting for the southerners to react.

"Well ya sure found us fast this time Eric, Ah'll give ya that much," Rogue spat.

"We had a little help," Eric explained, extending his arm as Warren walked into the room, his eyes narrowly meeting Rogue's.

"Warren?" Rogue said disbelieving, before her anger began to flair. "How the hell could ya?! Ah thought ya quit this lunatic squad!"

"You really just assumed that Anna. You provided the words, I just filled in the blanks."

"But what about Betsy?" Rogue questioned.

Warren shrugged. "The X-Men didn't kill her, your dear friend Logan did. Not all of us would drop everything for a notion as foolish as love."

Remy watched Rogue visibly deflate as the dagger dragged her arm down further.

"What is it you two are running from so desperately?" Eric interrupted. "The chase would end if you joined our ranks."

"Ah ain't gonna be a part o'that dirty work no more," Rogue seethed.

"You were raised by Mystique child, once a killer, always a killer."

Remy stepped forward then, his face stern. Rogue recognized his poker face, mainly from the months of watching him.

"And what would happen if I joined you Eric?"

Eric gave a deep sigh, raising his head up.

"And how am I to believe you trustworthy? Why would you join when Rogue does not wish to, you would leave her behind?"

Remy took a step closer.

"What makes you think I even care bout' dis girl Eric? She helped kill Bella."

"Yes, but in effect so did I. I did send Anna on the mission."

Rogue watched Remy with concerned eyes. She thought he was lying, but his face and his words were so serious she couldn't be sure.

When Remy didn't respond to Eric's comment, he directed his attention to Jean.

"Fine. Jean, take a hold of Ms. Darkholme. Perhaps Remy can help persuade her to his decision."

"Sir, I really don't think we should trust what Remy says!" Scott yelled. "He's never been trustworthy."

Eric gave Scott a stern look, before he turned to walk out of the room.

Jean overtook Rogue in a telekinetic bubble, holding her body still with the same ability. Remy could hear here screaming his name from inside, her voice being slightly drowned out by the bubble.

But he kept walking, moving to the front of the crowd, afraid to meet her eyes. She would understand at some point, she would have to understand his faults, as he was so clearly able to forget about hers.

............................................................................................................

Remy stood in Xavier's office, a room he had never before been in. He was waiting for Xavier, and he stood by the bookshelf, haplessly scanning the titles. He didn't really think he could convince them he wanted to be part of their team again.

He heard the door open behind him, and he removed a finger from the spine of book, dragging it down the wood of the shelf slowly as he began to turn around.

He watched Xavier walk around to the seat of his desk, gesturing to an empty seat across the table from him.

Remy moved cautiously to the seat, his eyes never leaving Xavier. The man smiled unnervingly at Remy, his hands clasped in a steeple on his oak desk.

"You are quite the impossible man to predict Mr. LeBeau. Your inherent charm implies you are soft, warm hearted even, able to love. But your darker days as a thief and your edgy presence give cause to believe you are dangerous. What are you?"

Remy's eyes were the only thing to flicker, as they changed to a brighter shade of red. "I suppose y'need me t'be dangerous." It was a statement, not a question. "And heartless, uncaring t'a fault." Remy cocked his head to the side. "Obedient."

"It would be safer for me if you were Remy. But how can a lone thief such as yourself remain obedient to one man?"

Remy gave a smirk, crossing one foot over his knee, his appearance formal. Xavier continued when Remy did not respond.

"It's strange for a mutant to have a trio of powers, each in their own subdivision, such as you have Remy. Kinetic abilities, inhuman agility, empathy; a form of telepathy in it's own right. Is there anything else?" Xavier rushed on, not giving Remy the chance to respond. "Your abilities would be of value to my team Remy. But your loyalty to Anna will not."

"Have y'ever been in love Xavier?" Remy asked unexpectedly.

He looked taken aback as he released his clasped hands.

"Yes, I have Remy."

Remy remained quiet, his eyes pushing Xavier to continue.

"And it proved to weaken me." Xavier's eyes roamed to the desktop. "In essence she helped me begin what I have started here now."

"How?"

Xavier seemed lost in the past, Remy's questions confusing his current situation.

"When I was your age a man visited me. He claimed he was from the future." Xavier's eyes took a far away look. "Moira was with me when he arrived. He claimed a war between mutants and humans would begin, and that I had the power to stop it. At the time Moira had no idea I was a mutant. When she found out she left me. Perhaps if she had stayed, my cause would not have turned so bitter and vengeful."

His eyes snapped up finally, a resentful edge glaring strongly.

"It ain't too late to change it," Remy tried.

"Moira heads a scientific firm against our kind Remy. As long as she fights off my kind, I will work against hers."

Remy stood up then, slamming his chair backwards.

"Dis is all a case o'revenge! You're killing your own kind too Xavier!"

Xavier stood up as well, meeting Remy's eyes. "I am fighting for the lives of the mutants with the strength to survive!"

Remy began to back towards the door, his fists glowing pink.

"Where's Rogue?"

Xavier stood up straight. "She has already received her first injection."

Remy felt his blood run cold, his heart beat slow down, his expression freeze. Xavier smiled cruelly back at him.

"Love makes everyone weak Remy."

Remy stared blankly towards the man, hardened at such an early age he believed love a crutch, a curse. And he plagued anyone who believed in it, using it against them. Remy felt sick upon this thought, as though he were bleeding internally.

He slipped out the door, but Xavier made no move to follow. As Remy wandered down the hall in a daze he realized Xavier knew exactly what he was doing. He knew Remy would never truly join the X-Men. He knew Rogue was his weakness.

Remy began to move into a full on sprint, ramming his fist against the elevator button, time slowing down around him. Colors blurred together as he pushed open the stairway door and flew down the steps.

As he made it down the hall, he noticed a man made of ice standing in front of the med bay glass window. His arms were folded tightly to his chest, his expression lost.

Remy joined his side. He knew the man as Bobby Drake. A new patient. A man who would probably melt to death.

"I see they got her too." Bobby whispered.

Remy looked through the glass, his body collapsing against it as she saw Rogue tied to a lab bed, eyes closed, her beautiful ivory skin, blue and blotchy.

Remy felt the glass cool immensely, and rolling his head to the side he noticed one of Bobby's iced palms placed on the glass.

"I liked that girl. So strong." Bobby muttered.

Remy looked over, breathing heavily now. He shut his eyes, his empathy picking up the man's confusion, pity, fear. His fore head slid down the glass, the cool surface pressed against his skin.

He had gambled, and he had lost.


	10. oceans apart

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **DemonicGambit, Kira**, **Star-of-Chaos, GreenFairyGirl88, Antonia, silky black, PomegranateQueen, DazzlinShorty, ishandahalf, Totally Obsessed47** and **TheRealMai** for reviewing!

Sorry this is a shorter, kinda boring chapter! And sorry I don't have time to answer reviews! I'll try to get the next chapter up quick, but I can't guarantee that right now.

............................................................................................................

Charles Xavier watched Remy enter the med bay from a window invisible to those inside the lab. Remy walked slowly towards Rogue's body. She was merely sleeping heavily, but Xavier could see by the steps Remy took that he as afraid she was already dead.

He observed as Remy rested a hand against the woman's cheek, caressing it gently. He felt a silent sigh of pity for the man, knowing his position, knowing what it was like to be that age in love.

Xavier cursed himself, letting a wash of terrible memories remind him of what love could do. Remy was better off with her dead. It would save him the grief later on.

"What would you like done with him?" Eric's voice asked, interrupting Xavier's thoughts from behind.

Xavier clasped his hands behind his back. "Nothing Eric."

"Nothing?" Eric took a step up beside Xavier, glancing out the window as well.

"Rogue's pain will break him. After that he will be too weak to be a threat to us."

"Do you really believe that Charles?" Eric asked calmly, watching Remy seat himself beside the unconscious Rogue.

"Behind his tough exterior, Remy LeBeau is a compassionate, sensitive man. When he loses his love, nothing else will have meaning to him. He will probably just disappear."

"You seem so sure. But the Remy who worked under my ruling was not a man to underestimate." Eric began to back up, as if to leave the room.

"He would never be able to take out our entire team Eric. Make sure the occupants of this mansion know not to harm him. Let love do that for him."

Eric nodded, hearing the pain escape Xavier's tone. After twenty years the man still thought of Moira and the love they shared, the love he missed. Eric stepped out the sliding door, a grave feeling of mistake swelling in his stomach.

............................................................................................................

Kitty Pryde stood from her position hidden behind a shelf of medical equipment. Her fingers slipped through the metal of the shelf, the solid texture escaping her touch. But she had long since gotten used to that feeling.

The only thing she had truly enjoyed touching was dead anyway.

She watched Remy walk into the med bay. She felt her heart swell at his expression, at Rogue's limp body, infected with the drug that killed mutants like her. His desperate, glowing red eyes proved too intense for Kitty and she found herself looking down at her ghost like skin.

She lifted one hand up to her face, taking in its translucent appearance, wondering how much longer she would have to live in this state. She dreamed of death now, as she had for the last year. But the drugs were taking their sweet time in her destruction.

With heavy eyes she lifted her gaze back up to Remy. She watched him finger the power depressor on her wrist, tracing a finger down the side of her body, his eyes filled with complete disbelief.

If Kitty were to guess, she would say Remy was just realizing his love for Rogue. Everything was becoming clear to him. Everything about her. About them.

The same had happened to Kitty when she had lost Lance. Every quirk and annoying trait about him had vanished or become what she actually loved about him.

She watched Remy pick up the fragile Rogue from her bed, holding her in his arms with loving intentions. She could see the firm resolve now focus on his facial features. He had a plan.

............................................................................................................

Remy left Bobby behind the glass pane, inching towards the lab doors. He could see the rise and fall of Rogue's chest. She was alive. He stepped closer to her bed, his eyes never once blinking, afraid to miss a moment of her.

His years and experience as a thief, as well as his own mutant ability to pick up the body signatures of others, alerted him to the presence of someone watching him, but he ignored the feeling. His sole object of distraction was the beautiful woman lying in front of him, who even through the injection and disease managed to radiate like no other.

He picked up her limp wrist, fingering the power suppressor on her wrist, before tracing the length of her body. He could tell she was just sleeping heavily, but he felt himself hold his breath as he waited for her eyelids to flutter open.

He began to consider his conversation with Xavier as he waited. Moira was the woman Xavier had loved. A scientist working against their kind. He felt something click in his brain. It seemed he remembered a certain Moira Mctaggert of Scotland. But she did not work against mutants, but rather for them, experimenting with gene research. He collected Rogue's body in his arms. She would not die like this.

.........................................................................................................

Remy walked out the hall, coming face to face with Bobby Drake who stood silently in his same position, as if his own coherent mind had left his body long ago. And it may have.

"Where're you going?" He asked as innocently as a five year old child might.

"I'm gonna take care o'dis woman Bobby. I'm gonna heal her." Remy tried phrasing it as simply as he could.

Remy watched as the ice melted from Bobby's body, revealing his true human form. He was surprised to see he still had control of that function.

"Alright." Bobby said, stepping aside to allow Remy room to pass. As Remy scooted by he felt Bobby's eyes pierce his back. "Just don't forget the rest o'us Gambit."

Remy stiffened at the name. He had been called that once before, and he didn't believe Bobby had heard it. But he didn't stop walking, the man creeped him out as it was.

Instead he continued down the hall, passing the elevator. He needed to get to the plane hanger.

As he entered the hanger he expected to see the entire team. But only the figure of Kitty Pryde greeted him, seated below a small plane, as if she had read his mind.

He tried smiling, the action feeling fake on his lips as he walked towards her. He felt a stirring in his arms as he got closer, and looking down he saw Rogue open her eyes.

"Hey chere," he whispered, his voice choked.

"Why are ya carrying meh swamp rat? Ain't Ah the stronger o'the two o'us?"

Remy warmed at her faint smile, her struggle to stay strong. He placed her gently down on the ground, grasping hold of her hand.

"We're gonna find a way to cure ya chere," Remy explained as he led her up the planes ramp, Kitty following close behind them.

Rogue took a deep breath, holding one bare hand up to her face, the blue splotches confirming her fear.

"There ain't much o'a chance Remy. They've already injected meh. Ya know as well as Ah do what happens next."

Remy sucked in the nervous anxiety running through is veins. He would look strong for her. Believe what she would not.

"I'm taking us ta someone Rogue. We'll find a way."

Rogue nodded as Remy let go of her hand, moving about the small plane. She watched him disassemble the tracking devices aboard, before seating himself in the pilot position, Rogue at his side.

...........................................................................................................

Rogue watched the ocean pass below them, fairly certain where Remy was taking them, uncertain of how the woman would handle their appearance. But as they landed on the pad of the Muir Island's lab garage, Rogue knew she would find out soon enough.

The trio exited the plane, walking across the empty garage, their footsteps echoing inside the giant interior. The lack of anyone there to greet them gave Remy the shivers as they headed outside of the large building.

The sharp wind instantly hit their faces, biting in welcome, forcing their eyes to squeeze shut. Remy reached an arm around Rogue, pulling her to him, as neither had a coat to protect them from the colder weather.

But it was beautiful, or it would have been if the circumstances had been better. The edge of the islands mass was just barely visible behind the fog rolling in. Bare land stretched for miles, the only sign of life the large complex that served as a medical facility.

Remy watched Kitty glide up in front of the couple. She didn't look cold at all, but Remy supposed her phasing ability kept even the weather from touching her.

"Ello' there," the strong accented voice carried over the wind, causing the three to turn around at the sudden intrusion.

The woman's red hair whipped around her violently, her position a top the hill firm, confident, her posture straight. Looking into her eyes Remy could see the light of her intelligence recognize them. But she merely took a deep breath and motioned with one hand for them to follow her.

The three hurried to catch up to her, Remy eying her for any sort of trickery, false motives. But her emotions seemed stable given the situation.

Remy joined her side, making sure Rogue was right behind him, his hand reaching out of hers. When he felt the warmth of her skin touch his, he faced Moira again.

"Y'know who we are chere."

"Ay, I do. You're some o'Xavier's proud students. His chosen ones. His private army." Her words came out hoarse, bitter with disgust.

"We ain't his students no more." Remy whispered, watching her turn slightly, eying him with distrust. But Remy's red orbs could never hide his true emotions, if one knew exactly how to look at them. "We were shunned," Remy finished.

"I thought he killed the ones he didn't want," Moira said, her pace speeding up by her obvious anger.

"He does. Dese two women are infected wit something dat is slowly killing dem."

They entered a smaller building then, the wind finally giving them peace. Moira stopped then, the lighting much better inside. She took a good look at the three.

Remy watched her inhale deeply as she took hold of Kitty Pryde. But Moira hid her astonishment well, her eyes jumping behind her to the facility within.

"Y're here ta ask for me help then?" Moira asked, nearly breathlessly.

"Oui." Remy stated slowly.

Moira whipped her head around, strands of her fire red hair marking her features.

"Fine. Come wit me then. I'll see what I can do."

............................................................................................................

Remy sat drumming his fingers against the computer console, impatience lacing through his veins. He heard the door behind him whoosh open, but his eyes stayed forward, watching out the large glass window that gave view of the lab below.

The quiet footsteps inched up behind him. He felt the weight of a hand lay down on the back of his chair. His fingers stopped their incessant noise as he clasped them in his lap, waiting for Moira to speak.

"She's a strong woman," Moira commented, pointing a finger up against the glass towards Rogue. "Even if Ay cannot finda cure, she'll hold out as long as she possibly can."

Remy stood up, his wheeled chair slamming back against the wall. He watched Moira turn ever so slightly, a small smirk on her features.

"Rogue ain't gonna die. Not like dat." Remy stated affirmatively, his jaw tight, his eyes serious, blazing red.

Moira watched him closely, her head rising a bit in observance, her smirk still evident. She crossed her arms, her eyes squinting at Remy's frustration.

The muscles in Remy's chest finally released. "I've watched too many die like dat," he finished quietly.

Moira nodded, but offered not movement of sympathy. Instead she moved to the console, playing with the monitor. "Why don't ya go take a walk Remy." She looked up briefly, a warm smile on her lips now. "And don't forget ta breath dear."

Remy nodded, inhaling a large breath at her words. He left her to her work, exiting the small control room. She was right, he had a lot of nervous energy coursing through him. He needed a basketball. And a court. Remy smiled then, walking down the empty hallway, his footsteps echoing. He needed his bike.

He began to casually read the clipboards hanging on each individual door as he walked by, his eyes grazing over each one quickly. He stopped to peer in through the small glass pane of one door, curious.

A small girl lay curled up on a comfortable looking cot, a blanket wrapped tightly around her thin frame. Her straight black hair contrasted violently against the white sheets, spreading down her back in spirals. Her eyes were wide open, blinking rapidly as if in frantic thought. A few seconds later she changed positions, rolling to face the wall. It was then that the scars on her bareback became visible. Bright red strips vertically and diagonally lined her pale skin as he watched her shudder beneath the blanket.

Quickly Remy stepped back, glancing at the clipboard before heading down the hall.

Jubilation Lee.

Remy swallowed and continued on, afraid to look beyond any more doors. But his eyes, trained to pick up every little detail, continued to scan the charts, until one familiar name appeared.

Wolverine.

Remy had heard that name once. Or rather, he had seen it. He hadn't known much about Logan, but he had been there when Betsy was killed. In fact, he had been the one to pry her body away from the crazy man. It was then that he had seen the chain around his neck; the silver strip engraved with the name Wolverine.

Remy could not help but look into this window. It had been a short while since he had seen the man. He was curious how he had made it across an ocean.

Staring into the small cell he saw no one. But just as instantly a body flashed across the window, a snarling face meeting Remy's still calm red eyes. The man growled even louder when he did not gage a reaction from Remy.

"What're ya doing here bub?" His voice was slightly muffled by the glass, but still definable.

"Could ask you de same thing Logan. Thought you might o'died out there in dis harsh, harsh world." Remy pulled a cigarette out of his pocket as he spoke, placing it to his lips and lighting it with his fingertip.

"Ya forget I don't die easily Cajun. I.." Logan paused as he began to sniff in the air. Suddenly he slammed his fist up against the door. "Why the fuck do I smell Anna's blood on ya Cajun!?"

Remy pulled the cigarette from his mouth slowly, his thoughts still on Logan's previous statement. "Cause she spit up blood on de way over here and I-

Remy paused then too, his eyes going wide as something clicked. Remy dropped the cigarette, putting it out right there in the hall.

And then he ran.

He was going to save Rogue.

And maybe, just maybe he would have a happy ending to one part of his life.


	11. forgive yourself

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **Star-of-Chaos, DemonicGambit, ishandahalf, DazzlinShorty, fudgebrowne, GreenFairyGirl88, Totally Obsessed47, Kitsu LeBeau, Antonia, TheRealMai, xpoisonedxangelx**, and **silky black** for reviewing!

Here's a couple quick questions: (The rest I can't really answer...)

**GreenFairyGirl88**: Uh, no, Logan made it over there for reasons that probably won't be explained. The mutants rejected from Xavier are usually killed before they make it anywhere else.

**Antonia**: Logan's reasons for being at Moira's lab won't really be explained, suffice to say she took him in. It's not a key bit of information for the story though.

.......................................................................................................

The first two sections of this chapter are flashbacks.

........................................................................................................

Anna lifted the light window frame up slowly. Squeezing her tiny frame under and through she landed with a nearly inaudible grace onto the carpet below. As she raised herself up from her squatting position, her back straightening carefully, eyes watchful, she felt the cold, sharp metal graze against her neck.

"Yer good Anna. But not even you can sneak past my nose," the gruff voice grunted from behind her.

Anna gave a small chuckle, but no real enthusiasm stood behind it. She felt Logan remove the claw and rotate to face her.

"Why'd ya come in the window darlin'? Yer welcome in this mansion too." Logan crossed his arms, backing up a bit, giving her space to answer. It bothered him that her eyes watched the floor in uncertainty. It wasn't like her. But then again, nothing had been since she had met her last target.

"Ah don't belong here anymore Logan. Ah-Ah'm quitting."

She heard Logan let out a loud, guttural laugh, which finally caused her to look up.

"What the blazes is so funny!? Ya don't think Ah can do it?" Anna began to inch closer in her anger.

"It ain't that I don't believe in ya kid. It's that you and I both know what they'll do to ya when ya tell them you're quitting."

Anna got right in Logan's face, her expression grim.

"Why do ya think Ah had ta sneak in the window?" She whispered it quietly, hauntingly, watching Logan's eyebrows rise.

Before he could respond in words, an optic blast came shooting through Logan's door, smacking the man in the back, catapulting him into the wall.

His healing powers immediately kicked in as he shook his head, shaking the dust from his hair. He watched Scott enter, his jaw set firmly like always, emotionless.

Several of the other X-Men followed behind him, all with their eyes on Anna. She dodged Scott's first optic blast, her eyes frantic. But Jean stepped up beside him then, her hand extended, palm forward towards Anna.

Anna felt her body go stiff under Jean's hold as Scott fired another optic blast, hitting her directly in the chest. Her body fell to the floor, and she could hear Logan's claws extend as he snarled towards the crowd before him.

He ran for Scott first, anger blinding his technique in more ways than one. But it wasn't Jean's telekinetic hold that reached him. What touched him now seeped into his metal bones. He felt his body slam back against the wall as Eric entered the room, Betsy Braddock behind him, a sly grin on her face as she stroked her psi-knife in one hand.

Anna moved to get up, her invulnerability kicking in. While the team was distracted with Logan she charged forward, one bare finger grazing Scott's neck, knocking him out cold. The thump of his body brought the others back to their original target.

Jean tried to hold Anna back, but she pushed forward with her unnatural strength, inching closer and closer to Jean, moving her pink telekinetic bubble.

"Why're ya doing this Red!?" Logan cried from the background, still under Eric's hold.

Jean's concentration snapped at Logan's plea, her eyes briefly catching his, remorse written all over her features.

Anna took the moment to punch her square in the jaw. As she watched Jean's body go down, she received a swift round house kick to the jaw, setting her back a few steps. She rubbed the area, impressed with the strength of Betsy's kick.

The two women began a sparring match, trading kicks for punches, punches for blocks. Anna's super strength seemed worthless against the ninja, as she blocked every attack. She continued backing Betsy back up against the window, but the woman was clever.

Sensing her environment closing in on her, Betsy used Anna's own momentum against her, flipping over her shoulder. She landed pressed right up against Anna's back, and in a matter of seconds she jammed her psi-knife into the woman's head.

Both women screamed. Anna's hands flew to her head, her body flung forward by Betsy's weight. She could hear Logan yelling in the background, but everything seemed so muffled. She felt her arm rise up as her body flung forward. The shattering of the window's glass brought time back to her, as she felt the shards bury themselves into her arm. She could feel the black mist invade her mind as she began to lose consciousness. Her body continued to fall forward, down the four stories to the ground below.

.........................................................................................................

Remy groggily opened his bedroom door, brushing a hand through his hair as he began to walk down the hall in only his boxers. But the commotion in front of him opened his eyes immediately, nearly freezing him in place.

Logan's claws were extended, as he stood surrounded by Scott, Betsy and Kurt. Remy slowly began to walk the few feet towards them, catching sight of Eric making his way up the stairs.

When Logan saw Eric he let out a loud growl, crouching lower to the ground as if ready to pounce.

"Where is she?"

Eric gave him a thoughtful look, raising a hand to his chin. "I had a feeling that healing power of yours would get in the way." His cold blue eyes fought against Logan's glare.

"I ain't stupid, I know you got that medicine injected in me!" Logan spat to his side in disgust. The movement gave him view of Remy, and he paused slightly, surprised to see the man. "What's he doing here?" Logan breathed quietly.

"Anna's been gone three days Logan. We believe she may have some form of amnesia. Either that or she's dead." Eric said plainly, his voice emotionless.

At Eric's last words Logan charged forward, only to face the glow of Betsy's pink psi-blade, inches from his eyes. Logan smirked at her, a vengeful glint covering his eyes.

"I think I owe ya something girl," Logan growled tightly. His claws entered her stomach, catching her unaware. She had underestimated his ability to surprise. He watched her eyes go wide, a tiny drop of blood leaking from her mouth. Logan continued to meet her gaze as he dragged her backwards, using her as a shield against the others.

Remy watched the man crawl closer and closer to the window, dragging Betsy's limp body with the claws he had extended in her stomach. He ran forward then, knowing Logan's attention was directed on Eric and the body in his arms.

Remy slid forward, kicking the man's lower calves. As Logan dropped down from the blow, Remy reached one arm out to charge Logan's shirt, catching glimpse of a silver chain, swinging around Logan's neck. Betsy's body sunk lower as Logan caught himself before he fell completely, the claws partially loosening their grip inside her. Logan met Remy's eyes in a look Remy couldn't place before he released Betsy from his grasp. Remy leaned forward, catching her body in his arms as the clothes on Logan's skin blew up from his kinetic charge.

The explosion was light, but it was enough to knock Logan out the window. Remy supposed that was what the man had wanted anyway. A voice in the back of his mind questioned why Logan had not attacked him, but rather had looked on him with eyes that seemed to know him.

Throwing the thought away Remy glanced down to the woman in his arms. He hadn't known her well, but he liked her attitude, her spunk, her ability to throw caution to the wind. She looked at him now with a sad smile, her eyes working hard to stay strong in her final moments. Remy could sense the team joining around him, but he could not leave her dying eyes. The action seemed disrespectful.

She began to spurt up blood with a haggard cough and Remy tried to rub a comforting hand through her hair. He saw Hank's large arms reach down, scoop her up.

Betsy moaned at the move, her eyes tightening. But frantically she looked towards Remy. "Tell him I love him," she whispered. Her words were heard only by him, as he watched her be taken away, the rest of the team following close behind.

Remy sat there on his knees, unable to move. Everything had moved so fast. There was not even a second to grieve in this mansion. Love and time was swept away, pushed aside in favor of power and duty.

He took a deep breath, thinking silently about his dying wife, while briefly he wondered who the him was that Betsy had referred to. Remy looked to his palms, blood stained and shaking, and quietly he closed his eyes.

........................................................................................................

Present time...

Remy skidded to a stop in front of the control room door, pressing harshly on the outside button, squeezing his way through the tiny gap that began to open the sliding doors.

He watched Moira turn around in surprise, her eyes hardened, possibly angry with the interruption.

"I-I got an idea," Remy stuttered, excited with the thought, stopping to catch his breath. "We just gotta use Logan."

Moira's eyebrows arched up in confusion. "Logan? Who's that?"

Remy swallowed, searching her expression for sarcasm. When he didn't find it he continued. "Logan is de man you got locked away down de hall. Y'got him labeled as Wolverine."

Moira nodded in understanding. "Y'know that man then?" When Remy nodded, Moira crossed her arms. "He's a tough man, a little crazy. What makes ye think he can help?"

Remy's eyes turned cold, their color losing luster. "He was an X-Man once. Close friend o'Rogue's. He'll help her. He's got a healing factor. All she's gotta do is absorb it."

Moira's lips relaxed, one side raising up into a slight smirk. "Ay. I suppose that could work. If we can tame the beast that is."

Remy grinned broadly. In hope.

........................................................................................................

Remy walked along side the chained Logan, watching the power suppresser glint against his neck.

"How'd y'get across an ocean mon ami?" Remy finally asked, his movements relaxed as he eyed every move the man made.

Logan smiled bitterly, a smile that would creep any other man out. The chains rattled against his wrists as his beady eyes concentrated forward.

"That's my secret Cajun. You'll never know that just like I'll never know why a woman like Anna fell for the likes o'you."

Remy looked down to his hands, rolling an unlit cigarette between his fingers.

"Fair enough old man," Remy replied. He could tell Logan's eyes were on him then, but he made no move to raise his face.

After a few seconds of silence, just moments from the lab doors, Logan spoke again.

"I'm gonna save her LeBeau. And then y'better never hurt her. Ever. She risked her entire life fer your pathetic hide. And ya didn't even know who the poor girl was."

Remy lifted his head up as they walked through the doors, his eyes scouring the room for the bed Rogue lay in. When he found her he felt his breath catch and hold, his eyes widen, unblinking.

"Y'save her Logan, and I'll make sure dat girl knows what she means t'me."

Maybe it was the look in Remy's eyes, or the fact that he didn't seem able to move from his position, but Logan felt a swell of trust and honesty from the man.

"Ya got yourself a deal," Logan replied quietly, a tone he had once reserved for his less spiteful days. For a woman, red as fire.

The two men walked to Rogue's bedside, watching her eyes blink open, as Moira walked to the nearby monitor, ready for the reaction of their experiment.

"Logan?"

"I'm here darlin'. Gonna get y'outta this mess." Logan smiled down at the girl he had always considered family. "Looks like I underestimated ya stripes. Ya got more guts than I imagined."

Rogue smiled up at Logan. But behind his happiness to see her, she read into his deeper sadness, one that went farther behind her situation.

His bare hand began to reach out for her face, its calloused, rough texture promising her a chance. She let it hit her cheek, rolling her head over to meet Remy's eyes as Logan collapsed to the ground. Remy instantly reached out for her wrist, clutching it tightly.

"Oh my," Moira whispered in the background, shock evident in her voice. Rogue and Remy turned in her direction. "The virus Xavier inserted in ya is being attacked by Logan's healin' ability." Moira turned to the couple, water welling in her eyes as she saw them wrapped in each other's arms. "It seems you're gonna be fine lass."

Rogue nodded, feeling the strength of Remy beside her. She turned around, letting her legs slip off the bed and tangle around his body as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thank ya Remy. For looking further than meh past."

"My heart wouldn't let me have it any other way chere," Remy muttered, resting his face in her hair.

Rogue turned her head sideways, towards Moira. "Where's Kitty?"

"She's...in another room. She won't last much longer though lass." Moira looked to the ground as if it were her fault. "I'm sorry."

Rogue jumped off the table, grabbing Remy's hand. Moira pointed behind the couple, understanding Rogue's intent. Remy walked to the other side of the bed and picked up Logan's knocked out form, placing him on Rogue's bed.

Then, together the two walked to where Moira had pointed. They pushed open a door, entering a small patient room, sterile and white.

Kitty lay crumpled on the floor, her form even harder to make out than the days previous.

"Kitty?"

The girl looked up, her eyes sad, worse off than usual, her hair ruffled around her shoulders, the details that made her human slowly dissolving. The two women made eye contact, Rogue recognizing Kitty's silent plea.

"We need ta get her back ta the mansion Remy."

"We can't go back dere chere. It would be suicide."

Rogue looked up to Remy. "Ya understand love Remy? Sometimes it pulls ya in the directions ya don't want it ta go. And ya have ta follow Remy. Ya have to. Or you'll never forgive yourself."

Remy watched Rogue pour her emotions into the words, her beautiful green eyes scrunching in pain. "I understand chere. We'll get Kitty back to Lance."

The ghostly girl sat up then, pulling together the last of her strength, just with the hope she might make it back to Lance.

"Ay. And I'll be coming with the three o'ya."

Rogue and Remy turned to the doorway, catching Moira's determined eye.

"It's been awhile since I've been back. This is somethin' I have to do." Moira met Rogue's eyes, a flood of past life floating across her face in persistence.

"I'll never forgive myself if I don't."


	12. nothing is forever

Disclaimer: Marvel's, not mine.

Thanks to **ishandahalf, Kira, DemonicGambit, GreenFairyGirl88, Antonia,** and **Star-of-Chaos** for reviewing my second to last chapter. Questions will be at the end of this chapter. Thanks guys.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ.

Remy slipped in through the open window sill, landing carefully and quietly on soft carpet in a room that had once belonged to him. He nodded behind him, and Rogue flew in, Moira in her arms. There was a feeling of finality in the air, one that each one of them took in separately.

"We can quit bein' silent. They know we're here by now," Rogue said, breaking the cautiousness of their steps.

"How can ya tell lass?" Moira asked, her voice still in a whisper.

"Because Ah worked for em'. Ah know their moves. Ah know what they know."

"Maybe chere, but you and I got strong mind blocks. Logan and Moira are de only ones dey will be pickin' up."

"Where is Logan anyway?" Moira questioned, moving towards the window and peering out.

"Logan's a lone worker. Ah'm sure he's on his own mission," Rogue stated, crossing her arms with a slight smile on her face. "What ya looking at anyway Moira?" Rogue moved forward, up behind Moira's position at the window.

"I was just thinking how much this cloudy weather reminds me o'Muir Island."

"Oui. Dis place hasn't had good weather since Stormy died." At the nickname Rogue raised a playful eyebrow, but Remy wasn't paying attention. Her death was still fairly fresh, and she caught a reminiscing glint in his eyes. "Ororo put a curse o'bad weather on dis place," he muttered just as a few pelts of rain hit the glass. The action only caused Remy to smirk.

Suddenly Moira shot down to the ground, hands covering her head in pain, a sharp scream emitting her throat.

"Shit!" Rogue cursed, running to pick up the trembling woman from the ground. "Xavier's already gotten to her!"

Remy started climbing the window's ledge, his eyes scouring the area for an exit. "Head to de roof petit."

Rogue flew Moira outside, watching Remy climb gracefully up the building. Her admiration for his movements distracted her, as love often does. An optic blast caught her from the side, causing her to lose hold of Moira as both women plummeted to the ground.

She could hear Remy scream briefly, before she pulled herself up just before she hit the ground. She watched the pink glow of Jean's catch Moira and drag her towards the group.

Suddenly, Rogue felt herself go stiff, and realized that Eric had entered the picture, capturing her frame. The only thing that could stop her movements. Kurt walked up to her then, a small bracelet in his hands, one Rogue recognized readily. He slipped the suppressor around her thin wrist with a wicked glint to his eye.

And then she heard Remy scream. She waited for his body to come cascading down from the roof, but it never did. Instead she watched Angel flap his wings, and a few feet from the ground he discarded Remy's body, throwing it harshly to the ground. A power suppressor was already around his wrist.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ.

Rogue's eyes groggily opened as she pulled herself into a crawling position. Her hands met the cold cement, and picking out the area of her cell that held light, she stumbled over to that spot. And then her eyes brightened as she picked out a familiar shape.

"Remy?"

When she didn't gain a response, she crawled over, tapping his sleeping form. When that still did not garner her a response, she shoved him, rolling his body over, so she could see his face. Finally he groaned.

But his groan was not what caused her to gasp. Rather it was the blue rashes that adorned his right arm. She felt herself grip his skin hard, her fear seaping out through her now human strength.

"Rogue! Stop, you're hurtin' me chere." Rogue heard his plea, and tried to dismiss the cloudy look in her eyes, scooting back, releasing her hold.

"Remy? What happened? How'd we get here?"

She watched Remy shake his head, his gorgeous locks swaying back and forth, as his blood red eyes finally glanced in her direction.

"Why'd we come back here Rogue? Just for Kitty's sake?" He dragged himself up into a sitting position, curling his arms around his knees.

"For Kitty's, and for Moira's. Ah-Ah thought maybe she could, well-

"Change his heart?" Remy finished for her, a slight sarcastic tone to his voice.

Rogue looked at him with timid eyes. "Yes. Ah guess Ah thought that. Love's a powerful thing Remy."

"Oui chere. It be more powerful dan you know. Because where it's powerful enough t'heal, it's powerful enough t'destroy."

Rogue's body visibly shook then, as she wrapped her arms around her frame. "Please tell meh they didn't inject ya Remy?"

Remy looked at her with hollow eyes. "We ain't got a chance now chere."

That was all he said. His words seemed so cold, and maybe he meant them to be. His real feelings were impossible to read these days, and so she scooted closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. When she felt his warm hand touch her lower back, she pulled tighter. Together they remained entangled, because they didn't have much left.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

"A person can lie so easily, can they not Moira?"

Moira looked up from her position, chained to a chair in what looked like a medical facility. Her eyelids were half shut, dozing from the tranquilizer she had been given.

"The gullible young man I was truly believed you wanted to marry me Moira. I thought we could live the rest of our lives together, because that is what love suggests." Moira looked up, her taped mouth giving her no way to respond, so instead she shot daggers in his direction, her eyes a sad twist of pain and sorrow.

"I think perhaps you need an example Moira." Xavier walked over then, untying Moira from the chair and dragging her up by her chained hands. He pushed her forward towards the next room over and up a flight of stairs. They entered a control room of sorts then, where he let her stand in front of the large glass plates.

"Magnus, bring in our happy couple, will you?" Xavier asked into a nearby mic.

Moira looked over to the man she had once loved with all her heart, her eyes bitter with disgust. It was amazing what one action could do to destroy a person's outer appearance. When she heard the door open below, she saw several of the X-Men drag Rogue and Remy into the large med bay, as if it would take an entire army to stop them.

"Now, see Moira? This is an example of the dangers love offers. There are perpetual reasons these two can never be together, yet they continue to torture themselves with their constant contact."

He glanced at Moira then, and reaching over he ripped the tape from her mouth, earning a small yelp from her throat.

He paused, waiting for her to say something. "Rogue was raised cold blooded by her mother Mystique. And yet she found love."

"What is this Charles? I thought ye examined mutants, not their love lives."

Moira's biting remark seethed through Xavier and he gripped the counter tops with his fingers in frustration. When she did not say anything more, he relaxed, taking in a deep breath.

"You never should have left me Moira. I did not wish my life to end this way." The sensitivity in his voice startled Moira. It was an aspect about him she had not seen in many years, one she thought had disappeared long ago.

"Ye chased me off Charles, if ye will remember correctly," Moira responded quietly.

His head raised, and for a minute she was afraid of what he might do.

"Yes, and I must have made a mistake. I listened to the pressures of my outside friends. Magnus interpreted that time traveler Bishop's reasoning so much differently than you did Moira. I was a fool to listen to him over you."

"Ay, perhaps. But ye did it nonetheless. What can ye do now?"

Xavier took another long breath, his mind swirling with possibilities. "I have made my decisions in life Moira. I suppose I must atone for my mistakes."

He looked down to the room below, watching the southern couple be pushed to the center, Remy strapped to a bed, as Rogue was forced to watch him be injected with another dose of medicine.

"Ye're killing the boy Charles," Moira mumbled. He looked over to her, watching her eyes go out to the man and the woman who loved him. "Just like ye killed us."

Xavier could not respond to her observation, because she was right in her assumptions. He had messed up long ago.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

When the other X-Men had left Rogue and Remy to themselves, Rogue crept forward in her chains, her hands shaky as she reached for Remy's lifeless body. Her hand landed on his chest, rubbing it gently, feeling for a heartbeat. With trepidation she found it and breathed a sigh of relief. But a brick still weighed on her shoulders, just knowing he had been injected several times now.

The warm feeling of his hand overlapping hers sent a chill through her though as she accepted his touch. She leaned further into the bed, her head lying on his stomach, afraid to let go of him.

"Hey sugah. Ah thought Ah had lost ya there for a sec."

Remy coughed below her, in an attempt at a laugh. "I ain't that easy t'kill chere. Give me more credit den dat."

Rogue tried to laugh, but it turned only to tears as she wept into his shirt, her hands grasping at the fabric of his shirt.

He rested a hand on her head, one finger combing through her long strands. "Y'can't give up like dat chere. Ya held out on me for so long."

Rogue looked up then, her eyes bloodshot and teary. "Ah led ya inta all o'this Remy."

Remy nodded his head side to side. "Y'can't look at it like dat chere."

"Yes! Yes Ah can Remy!" Rogue's voice rose as she clutched his hand tighter. He was thankful her powers were turned off. "If Ah hadn't o'led ya here, ya would be happy and alive in New Orleans with Belladonna."

Remy reached a hand out to her cheek, rubbing her skin with his thumb. "I woulda been alive, but never truly happy. I needed t'meet ya chere. I never woulda found love otherwise."

Rogue let out a choking laugh, her eyes squinting shut. "Ah had so many fantasies Remy, o'you and Ah together. We were gonna go so many places, do so many things. We were gonna have something together." Rogue wiped her wet face with the back of her hand and then met his eyes. "Was that stupid o'meh?"

Remy leaned over, and with the brute of his strength, he pulled the rest of her body onto the bed with him. Instinctively she curled her body into his, her hands gripping his sides, her legs and arms entangling with his.

"Dat wasn't stupid chere. Dat was idealistic, perfect even. It was probably de same kind o'material I was wishing for. I was always looking for ya."

"Ya didn't even know meh sugah."

"Non, I didn't. But I do now. You're dat girl I dreamed about, laying in de grass o'de Bayou. Dat girl I wished for even when Belle was by my side, cause even she never captured me whole like you have."

Rogue began to cry again, her emotions sweltering, held to the brim, afraid she would lose Remy at any second even though she knew the medication could take awhile to kick in and kill.

"Do ya know how much they have given ya so far Rem?"

She watched him close his eyes, feel his fingers in her hair, curling around her locks. "It don't matter Rogue. Just don't think about it."

Rogue scrunched her body closer, pulling tighter on his clothing as if she were trying to mold herself into him.

"Ya can't die Remy. Ya saved meh, Ah have ta save you."

Remy moved his hand down to her back, rubbing it comfortingly. "Just stay here wit me chere. Dat will save me."

He could feel the warm, wet liquid seep through his shirt as she silently cried. It was the only response she could give, he knew. He understood her position. There had been nothing he could do for Belle either. But this seemed so much worse.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

"Ye could save him Charles. Surely ye have a cure for this virus ye created?"

When Xavier did not respond Moira had her answer. She pursed her lips together and watched the couple below cling to each other.

"How long does it take t'kill?"

She watched Xavier squint his eyes in contemplation. "It depends on the mutant. But we don't usually inject them as often as we have Mr. LeBeau."

"Does that mean he will die faster?"

There was a long pause as he watched the two below.

"Yes. It was my last mistake."

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

Rogue slept, and dreamt about a time when she thought things would work out. Back to the beginning when Xavier had first opened the institute. Back when Moira was still around. Back when Xavier still held moral ideals, when he worked for both mutants and humans, hoping for peace. An ideal built both on Moira's and Xavier's beliefs.

But then she had left. And Rogue's job as a recruiter had turned into that of a spy. A murderer really. That had been so long ago.

In her sleep she could feel Remy twist below her, and she couldn't help but dream of a time and place that perhaps could exist, even if in another time. His warm skin pressing against her cheek encouraged her fantasies as she continued to hope for a time and place where they would become real.

In her dream she could feel his hand loosen, his grip slacken. Her dream would interpret that as letting go, disappearing. A death of dreams. A death of hope. A loss of love.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

When Rogue woke up, the body that had been warm below her had lost its comforting body temperature. But in her groggy state she ignored her first thought. Instead she stretched out, clutching Remy's hand tightly, tilting her head up to kiss him gently on the cheek.

When he did not respond to her touch, she called out his name several times. Squeezing her hand tighter around his she rolled on top of him, shaking his entire body.

"Remy! Wake up sugah! We have places ta go! Ah dreamt about it!" Rogue slumped down on top of him, afraid still to admit the truth. "We were gonna travel. Ah was gonna be that girl ya introduced to your family," Rogue continued to gush. "Ah was gonna be that girl forever in your bed, in your heart. The one who met ya at the end o'the isle!" Rogue yelled the last sentence, pounding her fist against his chest.

She looked at his face, his sweet, beautiful face, perfect at every angle. She touched his nose, his lips, his cheeks. It was all so real, yet so cold. He hadn't even let her see his gorgeous eyes one last time, and so in her blubbering state, she pried them open with her shaking fingers, glancing at the dull red beneath, nearly fainting at their lack of luster.

Quickly she dropped her head to his chest, sobbing into the material below, clutching Remy's sides. He had spoken previously to her about how fast time flies, but this seemed too fast. Life couldn't possibly be this short.

When her sobbing had ended, she rolled off the lab bed, wobbling over to the counters, looking for anything that might help her end her situation. The door opening behind her did not stop her search, and she continued to slam things about, shoving things off the counters.

The distinct sound of metal extending was what finally stopped her actions, and slowly she turned around.

Logan stood mere inches from her, his expression grim.

"He's dead Logan." Rogue muttered, although she already had an idea by the look in his eye what he was going to say.

"Yep. And I'm afraid ya ain't got much o'a chance either kid."

He was giving her a chance, and for reasons beyond her knowledge, she jumped back, her reflexes still strong despite her lack of powers.

He swiped at her as she jumped, followed her as she ran. They were both trained spies, trained assassins. But Logan still possessed his powers, an advantage to Rogue's present state.

She also had no will to really live, yet she fought nonetheless.

Shoving medical equipment in her path, and picking up loose pieces of glass shard, Rogue led Logan around the lab. She knew he was going easy on her. She lacked both her top mental and physical strength, but she had skill even without.

As she rotated around the lab, coming closer to Remy, she realized that this was the way it had to be. And it would be perfect.

She backed up against Remy's bed, stretching her arms out alongside his body, resting her head back against his stomach, reveling in his feel one last time as she gave in.

And then Logan's claws sunk into her heart, sending her into blackness once again, his last words her last sound.

"Told ya you could never sneak past my nose Anna. Ya never even saw my angle." She felt his claws release, just as darkness consumed her. "I'm sorry Stripes."

âââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ.

Jean stood watching from the glass window pane. She had always thought Logan a traitor to their cause, and yet it seemed she had been wrong, misled. She had followed him down to the lab, followed him ever since picking up his presence on the property. A part of her still lingered for him, yearned for him beyond what Scott could.

She entered the lab quietly, watching him, head bent down, perhaps mourning the young woman he had just killed.

"How did you do it Logan? I never even sensed it."

Logan bent down, picking up the limp body of Rogue. Slowly he placed her on top of Remy, wrapping her around him.

"That was the point darlin'. I was checking things out from the inside position. Xavier's orders."

Jean stepped forward, hopeful. "Was it Xavier's orders for you to leave me?"

Logan looked up, staring first at the wall in front of him, before turning towards her.

"Ya fell for Scott long before that darlin'."

His words cut through Jean's heart in their accuracy. She had fallen for Scott, but had never completely let go of Logan.

"It's not fair Logan."

He nodded his head. "It never is darlin'. It wasn't for Betsy and Warren, Chuck and Moira, Rogue and Remy, even you and I Red."

Jean looked to the southern couple, appearing as if they were only sleeping on the lab, aside from the blood that spilled from Rogue's chest down the sheets, to the floor below. It was such a Romeo and Juliet situation that Jean was saddened by the reality of it. Nothing seemed forever.

She looked Logan in the eyes one last time, focusing on everything they had been once, everything they had had together. Because this would truly be her last time.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

Anna Darkholme watched from the side of the lake, sitting openly on the branch overhanging the water, wearing only her bathing suit, large hat and sunglasses.

She watched from a distance as Remy and his family enjoyed an afternoon barbeque, their laughter echoing all the way to her position. She gave a loud sigh, watching Remy wrap his arm around Belladonna's shoulder as he swung another arm up in emphasis, making those around him laugh harder at what he was saying.

She had yearned for that life once. It seemed so stable, so sure. Laying back against her branch, she closed her eyes, soaking in the afternoon's sun. She wished she had never been chosen for this mission. She was only two days into it and already she could tell it was going to be the death of her.

A loud splash moments later startled her, drawing her head up. She could see several members had jumped into the water, cooling off. But the splash had occurred so close to her. She searched the waters, her green eyes squinting in the sun.

Finally a head popped up, auburn, long strands soaked through by the lakes water. It was her target, but he hadn't yet seen her. He stared towards the shore, a slight grin on his face as he watched his family. He had such a beautiful grin.

Catching her thought, Anna shook her head, and in the process lost her balance and fell off the ledge of the branch. Screaming, she landed in the water below, garnering a response from Remy as his head shot to the side.

She pulled herself up, frantically reaching for her hat as it floated away. Her sunglasses marred her vision as it swam towards Remy, directly into his hands.

Even before she pushed her sunglasses atop her head, wiping the water from her face she could see the bright smile light up his face; the red beam of his eyes.

"Bonjour belle."

Anna smiled, not wanting him to identify her voice. Her smile seemed to make him smile more, but his eyes lit with something amid confusion and attraction.

She could hear his name begin to be called from the shore, and reluctantly he looked in that direction. He gave a loud sigh and looking back to Anna he pushed the hat back, letting it drift on the water back towards her.

He gave her a apologetic half smile, looking once more into her green eyes, before he dove back under the water and swam back to shore.

Anna watched after him, remembering the feeling that washed over her from that day on. It could never be considered being in love or falling in love, but it resembled that, encompassed that. It was their first shared feeling, one both would remember but never detail to one another again, because it was too sacred and intense for that.

Every love has a beginning, and nothing lasts forever, as forever is too long a time to imagine, even one as intense and beautiful as this.

ââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââââ

Well, life threw me a curveball, one I wasn't quite prepared to deal with this last month. I decided to mirror that bottle of emotions in this story. Sorry if this story started to die off, but now it is officially over, as this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed it as much as you could, because it may be my last story for awhile.

Here is a list of maybe questions, and questions asked from last chapter:

1. Rogue's amnesia was caused from both Betsy's blade and her fall out the window. Her loss of memory made it hard to locate her mentally, so it took the X-Men a few days to find her.

2. Logan was working for Xavier all along. He submitted himself as a spy into Moira's base. Killing Betsy was an unnecessary evil, one he felt he had to do to truly make it look like he was on Rogue's side. In the end he still felt connected to Rogue, and he killed her partly out of his duty and pity for her situation.

3. Kitty was returned to Lance, it just didn't feel pertinent enough to mention. Sorry guys.

4. The last section of this chapter is a flashback, going back to Rogue's second day of spying on Remy.

5. This one is for Antonia: Yes, I have seen the fourth season of Evo. Did you see some sort of resemblance between that and my story?


End file.
